One Thousand and One
by Western White Tiger
Summary: With an ambition to unify and rule the land of Mirakururerumu, Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West obliterates the Eastern Lands and captures the renowned miko, Kikyo, forcing her to compel to his every orders. Despite her assistance, Sesshomaru soon discovers that his conquest is no easy task, especially since the miko shares an unforgettable past with him. Ratings may change.
1. Chapter 1-Entwined Crossroad

**Happy New Year to all the readers and authors!**

**After reading so many fanfiction during the holidays, I can no longer suppress the urge to post a story of my own. As a long time Kikyo fan, I have decided to dedicate my leisure time in writing a SessXKik story. This is my first fanfic and a lot of the inspirations for the plot are actually from reading different stories. It is my hope that none of the canon characters will become OOC even though there will be a number of OCs making their appearances.**

**Anyway, please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters (Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Rumiko Takahashi to thank for that.**

**Warning: there will be a lot of OCs as the story takes place in an alternative universe. **

...

...

...

**Chapter 1- Entwined Crossroad**

* * *

><p><em>[After millennia of waiting, it has finally begun…]<em>

The cold marble floor of the Eastern throne room was glistening from the flickering candle lights placed on holders which hung alongside the walls. With burnished surface, it appeared as though no feet have ever stepped into the room. The eerie glow of the lights created shadows in corners which mutated into silhouettes. They expanded and spiraled of their own accord, casting ominous shades of black.

Only two people occupied the vast space of the room. The gloomy atmosphere in the area did nothing but worsen the dread felt within the pits of their stomach. Sitting crossed legged on the floor; the first person grimaced at the prospect of his future. He was a compacted middle-aged man with shoulder-length auburn hair. His attire consisted of a yellow silk kimono spotted with breast armor on top.

"St Hijiri…what should I do?" Withdrawing his hand away from his companion's cool touch, the Lord of the East finally voiced out his thought. His question was directed at the woman clad in white kneeing before him. Her face was covered with a veil, so it was impossible to predict her answer through her emotions.

"Takaharu-dono, resistance is futile. The future ahead of you is shrouded in darkness. You will not survive the upcoming battle." The voice seemed unruffled, as though she wasn't concerned at all.

Takaharu's face contorted into that of fear as he absorbed her words. If not for the current situation, he would have quirk a brow at her apathetic tone. What had she seen to incite such behavior? He had known for a while that despite her remoteness, the saint cared deeply for him. That was the reason why she had warned him the result of the battle. It was a great effort on her behalf. Although powerful, the technique which allowed her to foresee the future wasn't without a traumatic setback; it required a lot of concentration and physical strength.

Lost in thought as he was, he was unaware that St Hijiri had gracefully risen to her feet; it was only the sound of her voice that dragged him out of his deliberation. "It will be wise if you leave this land. Your life would not be forfeit that way. The future I prophesy only views your demise qualifying you remain here and battle."

With a bitter smile, he shook his head. How could he forsake his land? As inexperienced as he was in the concept revolving around war, it was his responsibility to lead his people. Incontrovertibly, his insides trembled with absolute fright at the thought of death. Nevertheless, he was no coward; he would not run away from the enemy. Rather than dying today as a wimp, he would breath his last as a man.

"No, it's my duty as a king to fight alongside my people. If this castle were to fall, then I shall fall with it." He vowed. He bit his lip and gave her a gallant stare with all his courage summoned.

St Hijiri said nothing. The silence prolonged until Takaharu spoke once more. "St Hijiri, will you assist me in the coming battle. Your strength would be formidable to the youkai."

The woman in white lowered her head slightly, giving his request some thoughts. Never before had she fought on the front lines with soldiers. Positioning herself in the open amidst the chaos and bloodshed was extremely dangerous. Her expertise wouldn't be apt out in the opening. However, upon sensing the desperation from the lord, she was disinclined in disappointing him. Eventually, she agreed.

"I shall give my fullest support in the upcoming battle on one condition."

"State it," Renewing hope, the Lord of the East leaned forward and listened attentively. Everything about the woman was mysterious and unpredictable; there was no telling what she might ask for. Nonetheless there was no denying the power and authority she held. If she could be convinced to participate in the battle, then perhaps they would stand a better chance. Maybe he could even persuade the woman to lead his people to victory after his death.

As a response, the saint took off the veil gently to reveal the face of a dazzling woman with creamy fair skin and shimmering mahogany eyes. With the covering off, her flowing tresses of obsidian hair was free to descend until it reached past her hips.

"I wish to partake in this battle as Kikyo, miko Kikyo. Under this name, I swear my loyalty to you, Takaharu-dono." She closed her eyes and bow in respect, officially aligning herself with the east. Formalities completed, she reached into her breast pocket and took out a strip of white ribbon. In practiced motion, she swiftly bonded her glossy hair into a loose ponytail, leaving out two locks of thick strands to dangle freely on either sides of her face. They reached just below her shoulders before curling upwards to meet the rest of her hair behind her back.

Only half listening, his jaws slackened in amazement. Instantly he was memorized and drawn to her exquisiteness. The word _'beauty'_ was not near enough to describe her. This entity with a human form possessed a godly appearance spoken only in stories. She seemed more like a heavenly creature bestowed to him in his distressed state. Had he not known better, he would have felt certain that he had fallen in battle and was now in heaven.

Saint Hijiri was introduced to him at a young age by his father—the previous king—and since then he had valued her as a consultant. He had never bothered with her true identity; her loyalty and respect for him were all he had needed. But now that she had revealed her face, he was actually stunned to discover that she was, in fact, a young woman of no more than twenty. For a moment his mind went entirely blank. Blinking to recollect his scattered mind, he cleared his throat and consented.

"Very well, I accept and value your decision."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The palace of the east was hidden in a misty valley surrounded by a nearby forest. Behind the tall firm fortress were clustered wooden huts that formed small villages. Trees lined the area, encasing the stronghold and its surroundings within the scenery of thriving green vegetations as though it was a large clearing in a forest. Not only did it hold the effect of camouflaging the vicinity but it also provided plenty of food resources. To the left, the forest ended abruptly near the edge of a river, which ran adjacently across the woodlands.

To the west of the forest, the ground sloped slightly upwards—barely perceivable—as it gradually modified into a monotonous shade of brownish-yellow. Not a single strand of grass sprouted from the unfertilized soil that used to be beautiful meadows. It was long ago abandoned that it now stood as a barren wasteland. Its conditions were just ideal for a battlefield…

Further down the dull landscape was met with rocky cliff faces that marked the borderlines between the east and the west. From the top of the precipice, stood an impassive figure with long flowing silver mane that blew freely in the autumn winds. The morning rays bounced off instantly against his lustrous armor and breastplate that he wore on top of the upperparts of his white warrior kimono. Directly opposite of his Inu clan crest located on his left shoulder and collar —the red cherry blossom insignia—was a white furred pelt. Attached to his right shoulder, it levitated off the ground, defying the laws of gravity.

He was truly a majestic figure, radiating off pride and confidence. The swords strapped onto his yellow and blue obi answered willingly to his strength as they hummed their ecstatic melodies. Only the magenta stripes along the sides of his pale cheek and the blue crescent moon adorned on his forehead revealed his abnormality in his current stance. Behind him, hundreds of thousands of various sized youkai warriors stood at the base of the overhang as they patiently waited for commands.

Sesshomaru, the Lord of the West and the ruler of the Western Realm could see his destination. His sharp eyes caught the magnificent castle glinting in the sunlight. Golden orbs shifting to the right, his superhuman vision could distinguish the scattering specks below as humans. From up here, it was not difficult to discern their efforts in retaliating. They were trying to organize an army to defend against the intruders from the west. With time and manpower opposing them, their defeat was as predictable as a certain hanyou he knew and he was going to take advantage of these facts before his attack.

'_One should never lower their guards, even whilst sheltered by their own home.'_ Recalling one of his father's advices, he relished the thought of a simple victory. With fingers tracing the hilt of his sword, he exhaled deeply as he revisited his battle strategy.

'_As expected, their so-called defense is appalling. Victory is only to be expected in the coming battle…Nevertheless, I highly doubt these humans will submit without a confrontation.'_ A battle was unavoidable. Needless to say though, Sesshomaru would eventually obtain what he had come for. Regardless of the means, he would acquire the symbolic kokuhō of the east as well as the miko's assistance.

This miko, who resigned within the east, was believed to be the strongest of her kind. He was once informed of her significance in his plans and for that reason alone, he had come to claim her. The other humans there mattered nothing to him, but he would get pleasure from the screams and agony as he turned the beautiful region—which they took great significance to—into nothing more than a pile of rubble. There was no need for another stronghold apart from his in the Western Lands since he, the Inu daiyoukai of the west, would soon become the only and true ruler of the continents. He would be forever known as the fearsome legendary ruler who governed Mirakururerumu. This was, after all, his ambition, and his life time purpose.

However, in order to become the legendary ruler spoken only in prophecies, it was his responsibility to unify the four lands under his regulation. To do so, he needed the celestial kokuhō processed by the ruler of a particular district. In the past, many before him have deemed themselves to be worthy. Driven by the desire of glory and power, they pursue the path of conquest, only to be humiliated and defeated. They were not the chosen one, and therefore were not accepted by the gods.

Obviously, Sesshomaru had no desires of repeating his predecessors' mistakes. He was confident that he was the selected ruler. He would soon assemble the verifications and obtain the crucial power to excel his father in both strength and knowledge.

"Sesshomaru-sama, are you sure you want me to lead my troops just to battle the miko?" a fruity voice belonging to a demoness abruptly spoke, raising a question which interrupted his thoughts.

His face was void of emotions as he cast an indifferent glance at the warrior who had scaled the cliffs and was now standing behind him. Her right hand was holding onto the rein of her horse. The katana strapped to her obi was mostly concealed in her long khaki kimono. Her outer layer consisted of a winged vest, an additional safeguard against the cold and any pending weapons. Her brown hair was blinded into a ponytail with a kanzashi and her dark orbs reflected determination.

"Do as you are told, Kotori. Do not question my reasons." He stated in a voice which surpassed the coldness of winter.

"I understand, Heika." Like a dejected puppy, the demoness' falcon wing-liked ears slouched in disappointment. Thinking twice before wishing to irritate her lord, she quietly retreated a few spaces back, all the while deep in thought. _'My opponent is that of the human race. My past experiences show how weakly they stand against us. So then why does Sesshomaru-sama insist on being cautious?'_ Inwardly she was still mystified by the provision. How much resistance can one miko actually put up against an army of youkai?

"Sesshomaru, when do we commence the attack?" An orotund voice shouted, once again disrupting the silence.

This time the Lord of the West didn't bother to glance at the newcomer. He knew exactly who he was. Only one person in the entire west had the guts to not address him by his title—Inuyasha. The hanyou clad in a red long-sleeved kosode and matching hakama walked towards him, his dog-like ears twitching with alertness. His luxuriant silver hair—a little shorter than Sesshomaru's—fell just near his waist, refusing to budge against the air current from the high altitude. The sword known to be able to slaughter one hundred youkai with one swing—Tessaiga—rested in his obi.

Tessaiga, one of the three Swords of the Honorable Ruler, was the weapon which Sesshomaru had once desired for. Yet, the demonic sword didn't choose him as its wielder; it had rejected him, selecting the hanyou instead. So enraged was he that he had nearly killed Inuyasha. Tessaiga put a stop it though, protecting its master with its barrier. Blinded by fury, the daiyoukai had nearly destroyed the sword but had decided against it in the final moment. He had purposely spared Inuyasha's life, so that one day the hanyou would challenge him again, only to be crashed once more. Then, Sesshomaru concluded, Tessaiga would finally realize its errant decision.

Scrutinizing the gathering opposition below, he gave a brisk nod.

And with that simple gesture, the army roared in excitement all at once. Letting out ferocious battle cries they descended the precipitous cliffs and charged into the wastelands in their assigned formations.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

About three dozen or so men have gathered within the clearing's circumference. All of them wore steel protections that were shrouded with cloaks made from leaves and dried grass. The swathes blended in with the surrounding greenery, almost making these soldiers invisible to a human's eyes.

The soldiers of the east gathered around a lean cloaked figure in a similar attire. Unlike them though, the figure—their commander—wore armor made out of bronze and had a kabuto over his unkempt auburn hair. In one hand, he held a long yari in possession, twirling the spear with ease between his fingers, while the other hand pointed in directions as he addressed his present crew.

"It wouldn't be long before they strike! Prepare yourselves in set locations for an ambush…Hey you, stop trembling, you're a man!" Tadahiro's gruffly voice barked out his intended orders. The young Prince of the East ran restless fingers across his weapon, all the while glaring at the frightened warrior who instantly averted eye contact. He continued the rotation of his spear until he caught it in between his index and middle fingers after one final 360 degree twist. Then without a slight pause or hesitation, he rammed the butt of his weapon into the dread-filled man.

Hands instinctively reaching for his broken nose, the recently recruited soldier known as Eiichi, let out a cry of pain and lost his balance. Landing bottom first on the mossy ground, he looked up to see his prince's scowling face looming above him and fought back a gulp. In that moment, Eiichi wanted to be anyway else but here.

"Get up wimp! If you go out onto the battlefields lying down, those demons will instantly shred you to pieces. Get up and fight! They wouldn't just shove a spear butt in your face; they will annihilate weaklings like you!" Already in a foul mood, the young warrior's cowardice intensified the rage of the aggressive prince.

Eiichi sat motionless as he absorbed Tadahiro's lecture. As much as he hated to admit it, the prince was correct; the enemies will show no mercy against them. Either he faced his fears now or die._ 'I will become a hero, and make otōsan proud.' _He exhaled and managed to suppress his terror by visualizing his ailing father's pleading face—the father who had a great dream of becoming a hero. His legs gained strength through his resolve and he found himself standing back up as he looked back at the prince, back straight and shoulder squared. "Thank you ouji-dono, your words have knocked some sense into me. I admit I'm afraid and even now, this feeling still gnaws my insides. I don't know what use I'll be in this coming battle but I'll be brave and fight till the end. This I swear for now I know what I must do."

Tadahiro's face broke into a smile for the first time since hearing the news of invasion. He gave the man a nod of approval. There was nothing more that he loathed than those who cowered in fright. Humans in general, and especially males, should be physically and mentally strong in order to survive and protect those they held dear to. Years ago he had witnessed his father's display of weakness when ambushed by demons during their family outing. Although his father had survived, and so did the six-year-old Tadahiro, his mother had paid the ultimate price by shielding both of them from an unexpected assault. With the only accompanying healer, St Hijiri, occupied with vanquishing demons, it was too late for his mother. She had died shortly after. And since that day, Tadahiro had vowed to become stronger and took on the path of a warrior.

"Ouji-dono, the west's army has gathered in the wastelands…They are ready to launch an attack anytime soon."

Tadahiro's head spun left and noticed that his personal scout had returned and had wordlessly materialized before him. Any other times, he would have been greatly irritated that the man had once again surprised him, but he was too pensive this time to bother. The man was covered in bear skin and his face was smudged in animal blood, forming triangular tattoos on his cheeks. Since youkai regularly depended on their senses, the war paint was done deliberately to cause deception.

Biting his bottom lip, the Prince of the East realized that the situation was not in their favor. The enemies would attack any moment now and yet none of his soldiers were properly prepared for battle. Dark eyes suddenly ablaze, he muttered a string of cusses. Piqued, he cursed the Lord of the West for the sudden invasion, he cursed his soldiers for their lack of vigilance and most importantly, he cursed his father for his stupidity.

The Lord of the East was renowned from his compassion and kindness. As native as he was, he had rejected his son's suggestion in further developing their troops and weapons, believing that it was too stressful and too strenuous to soldiers. In addition, he promoted peace and avoided conflict, sheltering the weak and homeless. It was another reason for Tadahiro's disdain and lack of respect for his father.

"Ouji-dono, Heika-dono is approaching our way. It seems he wish to have an audience with you." The scout's words once more dragged him from his musing. With a wave of his hand, he dismissed the man, who instantly vanished from the spot. Then in one sweep the young prince took in the men before him.

"Spread out and wait for my message. You all know what to do." With that command, all the warriors saluted him and scurried away, each with an assigned spot.

Somewhat pleased to see the soldiers prepared, Tadahiro rotated his heels to the left and immediately had to hide a scowl as the Lord of the East approached in refined steps. Merely a step behind him was a woman alighted with majestic dignity and elegance.

Takaharu drew near his son and assessed his battle gear thoroughly. His gaze landed on the yari twirling around his son's fingers. Tadahiro gave the impression of being a commanding general instead of a young adolescent. It was such knowledge that had his brows creased in displeasure.

"Son, why do you insist on being difficult? There is no need for you to participate in the coming battle. I have already told you of such. This isn't simply a rebellion, it is an invasion! It is no longer a situation in which you can handle. Leave this to me. Return me my kokuhō and flee to the other side of the forest. You will be—"

"No father. I will not and cannot flee nor will I return this realm's symbolic treasure to you. Knowing how you are, I have purposely taken it from your studies. With this, I have the power to command the soldiers. I will fight in this battle no matter what you say!" The Prince of the East cut in harshly. He was practically stomping his foot onto the ground in aggravation. Not only did his soft-hearted father disregard his abilities but he was also treating him as though he was a little child instead of a fifteen-year-old. That irked him so much that he had nearly missed his father's next announcement.

"There is no need for you to do this. Kikyo-san here has already been approved to be the commander. In your stance, she will lead our army." The Lord of the East took a sharp intake of breath, accustomed to his son's disrespectful tone. Not one to be easily angered, he calmly told him of their current pact, partly hoping that Tadahiro would understand him and leave. He really didn't want his remaining family to die because of his mistakes. On that thought, his fingers unconsciously curled into balls and his formed fists shook in apprehension by his sides.

Tadahiro finally spared a glance to the woman beside his father. His eyes instantly traced her curvaceous figure before snorting in disgust at the thought of a woman commanding his troops. Titling his chin upward arrogantly, he sneered: "Just who the hell are you? A petite woman like you shouldn't be here! A war is serious business! Hurry back to whatever bed you came from and continue warming it!"

Rendered speechless by his son's brusque attitude, Takaharu slid a discreet glance at the miko behind him. There was no indication on her stoic feature that revealed any anger from his words. In fact she seemed completely unruffled by his rudeness. Sill, Takaharu thought to apologize for his son's lack of manners. Before he could open his mouth though, the person on his mind beat him to it.

"This is the second time you have shown disrespect to me due to my gender. Your mother would have been frantic had she witnessed such insolence. Now need I remind you to watch your words, for they shall determine the kind of man you will become, Tadahiro-san."

Instantly Tadahiro stiffened and as though slapped on the face, he took a step back in astonishment. It didn't take him long to recognize who the woman before him was. There was only one person who would address him like that. And if he was right in his assumption, then the consequences of his bashfulness would not be overlooked. With a sudden gasp he dropped his spear and bowed down his head. "St Hijiri-sama, forgive my rudeness. Without your usual attire, I couldn't recognize you."

Tadahiro was a man known to be fearless and showed respect to no one, not even to his own father. So it was unusual for him to act modestly around anyone…anyone excluding St Hijiri. During their first encounter, the young Tadahiro had openly disrespected the saint. He had been confident that with his royal status, the woman would dare not lay a finger on him. Only when he had found himself lodged onto a tree with arrows pinning down the sleeves of his kimono seconds later did he realize how mistaken he was. Since that day onward, Tadahiro was a lot more courteous around St Hijiri and had valued her for her renowned strength and accuracy in archery.

From the sidelines, the Lord of the East let out a sigh of exasperation at his son's politeness to his advisor. What a failure father he had become; his son held no high opinions on him and had completely disregarded him. Eyes drifting back behind his shoulder, he took in the sight of his castle towers one last time and smiled bitterly. _'Regardless of my consent, it would appear that I'll join you soon my lady…But our son, I promise, will remain on this earth alive and well.'_ If there was anyone who could mend his son's wounded heart, it would have to be the woman his son was conversing with.

...

...

...

**Author's Notes: So this chapter marks the beginning of Sesshomaru and Kikyo's encounter. As you can see, our main protagonists have made their appearance but have yet to become "acquainted" with one and other. Next chapter will be the start of the invasion.**


	2. Chapter 2-Frosty Battlefield

**Author's Notes: After posting the first chapter to the story, I realise that there are some Japanese terms that I have used but have yet to provide a glossary for them.**

**daiyoukai-great youkai**

**hakama-loose trousers**

**haori-a loose outer garment resembling a coat and extending to the knee**

**Heika-a term used on royalties, similar to "Majesty" in English.**

**kabuto-is a type of helmet first used by ancient Japanese warriors**

**kanzashi-hair ornaments that can also be used for defense**

**katana-a long, single-edged sword used by Japanese samurai.**

**kekai-barrier**

**kimono-a long, loose traditional Japanese robe with wide sleeves, tied with a sash.**

**kokuhō-literally meaning national treasure. They are four important relics in the story that are the necessary proof for the chosen ruler of the lands**

**miko-a shrine maiden or a priestess**

**Mirakururerumu-simply a created name for the continent Sesshomaru is trying to conquer. Its name is embodied with the word "miracle"**

**otōsan-father**

**ouji-prince**

**tantō-a Japanese short sword or dagger**

**yari-a straight-headed spear**

**youkai-a term used on demons, monsters and supernatural beings**

**youki-demonic aura/energy**

…

**All characters (Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Rumiko Takahashi to thank for that.**

…

…

…

**Chapter 2-Frosty Battlefield**

* * *

><p>"I seek nothing more than to battle the most powerful beings alive: which excludes the lowly likes of you." -Sesshomaru on battling<p>

"Regardless of how it appears, the grounds are tainted crimson with blood. All conflict brings is an endless bloodshed." -Kikyo on battling

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The battle had begun with the commencing ambush from the east. Caught off guard, the west had difficulties reciprocating, that was until Inuyasha arrived with a couple of elite warriors and waylaid against the attackers. With the hanyou's destructive techniques, the west had successfully risen above the first line of defense.

The warrior Eiichi became the last to fall in his group. Bravely he had fought tooth and nail with Inuyasha. Inwardly the hanyou was amazed by his tenacity as the seemingly frail human landed blow after blow. Through clearly wounded and exhausted, the young boy had managed to injure several youkai before Tessaiga ended his life. Admiring Eiichi's daringness, Inuyasha had offered him a quick and merciful death.

'_I tried my best and fought…otōsan, am I a hero now…?' _

Soon after, the east's army emerged from the forest and the area was instantly engulfed in chaos. Soldiers on both sides were crying out in agony. Blood sprayed out like fountain, spotting the wasteland grounds in mires of red. The two opposing armies clashed in a battle of steels. The sound of metals and screams resonated through the battlefield.

Far above ground level, Sesshomaru hovered in the air as he hunted out the one he sought with his acute predatory eyes. The sunlit clouds drifted across the clear blue sky, almost casting a white wall around the daiyoukai that concealed him from view. His silver locks and mokomoko were caught in a rhythmic dance with the air current as his golden orbs caught sight of the events occurring down below him. He could easily see the sheer overwhelming numbers of the youkai forces that were cleaving their ways through the field, determined to reach the bordering forest and into the castle grounds. The majority of the eastern soldiers—outnumbered one to four—were barely coping with fending off the invaders.

Scanning around, one exceptional case was easily distinguished near close proximity to the forest. There, in the middle of the mob of warriors, a lone demoness stood defiantly encircled by her enemies. Partly amused, he had planned to observe the fight, until the sudden pulsing of Sounga alerted him of a powerful aura. _'She is nearby.'_ Successfully directing his gaze to his sword tugged in its scabbard, Sesshomaru took note of Sounga's increasing youki and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kotori's katana rapidly ended another three soldiers in mere seconds. She was faring well, already managed to slit the throats of a dozen or so opponents. Her weapon and garments were drenched in blood, but most weren't her own.

Surrounded by half a dozen of soldiers, only brought a radiant look on her face. Not one to be intimidated by mere numbers alone, she poised and prepared herself for the first impatient striker. Theoretically, she should've been the one who held an advantage with _strength in numbers_, but that was had she not have sent her soldiers away.

Keen to impress her lord, Kotori had ordered her troops to locate the miko, leaving her to cover the rear. With absolute faith in her comrades, she knew that they would soon crush the miko, carrying her unconscious form to be presented to Sesshomaru.

Her sapphire-colored eyes roamed from one enemy to another until she caught a glimpse of Inuyasha several miles off. The hanyou was doing a tremendous damage with Tessaiga. Soldiers foolish enough to get into his striking range were cleaved into halves by the enormous blade.

She was unaware that her gaze was instinctively drawn to his determined and fearless amber orbs. She had never before seen such beautiful eyes. Unquestionably, Sesshomaru's were also a remarkable spectacle, but she could never bear to look at them for too long. They were always cold and hostile, unlike Inuyasha's. Like a miniature replication of the sun that was currently hanging high over the horizon, the hanyou's eyes blazed with passion of battling.

The corner of her mouth twisted into a small smile as she sensed an approaching attack. Probably thinking that she was too distracted to have noticed, her foe had lunged his spear at her. Any other would have been caught oblivious, but not Kotori. Her sharp eyesight had captured his every movement and with a side step, she completely avoided the assault. Being a demoness of the Tori clan, it was instincts that had her retaliating swiftly. Spinning on her heels, she countered with a slash. Her weapon made contact with exposed skin. A rain of blood shot out from the opening cut on the soldier's neck, soaking her face. Licking away the vinegary taste with the tip of her tongue, she watched unblinkingly as his knees gave way and he toppled onto the ground in a lifeless heap.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A single mistake was all it took.

Razor-sharp claws landed blows on his chest. Takaharu cried out in pain and staggered a few steps back. Like a cracked eggshell, his armor was split open in the middle of his torso. Hands instinctively reaching for the lesion, he flinched upon feeling his blood seeping out, forming a pool of crimson on the soil.

The hairy mutt-like youkai snickered and licked the blood off his tanned hand. "Such delicious blood; it is truly not bad for a human." It sneered, as it watched the king stumbled onto the floor and back against a tree. Flexing its claws, it advanced to finish off its prey…

It never received the chance.

A shimmering arrow of purple light had managed to completely avoid the forest trees and found its mark in the youkai's head. Its strangled scream was silenced by the impact of an explosion caused by the energy embedded within the shaft. With a thud, the bloody headless body fell onto the ground before dispersing into nothingness.

'_A little late there, Kikyo-san,'_ Despite the pain, Takaharu allowed a smile to grace his features at Kikyo's rescue. The miko approached him emotionlessly, bearing some minor scratches. Upon erecting a kekai around them to ward off the youkai, Kikyo bent down to his level and placed her long bow down on the floor. She carefully inspected the exposed muscles and tissues damage before looking at his face directly. Straight away her unspoken message was understood through the sorrow in her eyes.

"Kikyo-san…this is the end for me isn't it? I should have known better than to tempt fate…But before I go…I want you to listen and help me accomplish two things." His voice was croaky as he pleaded the miko. Her silence was rewarding enough for him to take another agonizing breath before continuing.

"Firstly protect Tadahiro, the boy looks up to you like a role model. His hatred for demons is taking over his reasoning. Since the incident with his mother, he has changed. I don't want him to nurture into a power-lusting man. You of all people should know what power can do to inexperienced minds."

Never to have taken promises lightly, Kikyo took a moment to weigh over her choices and ponder over the consequences. The best she could do for Tadahiro was to soothe his pain-ridden heart and set him down on the right path. She considered caring for him until he was of the age to rule and have a family of his own. But all this would be nothing if either she or the young man perished during this war. Finally certain of her answer, Kikyo nodded. "Rest assure that I will do all that I can for Tadahiro-san. What else is it that you required from me?"

The Lord of the East seemed to be a little tentative with expressing his wishes. Kikyo suddenly had an irking thought that the king's next request would somehow be unattainable. But simply being her, she chose to wait patiently and impassively for him.

"I—I'll be honest with you Kikyo-san, I feel an incredible sense of injustice coursing through my dying body. I don't want to die like this…my life blood seeping out of me and my intestines hanging out. There is still much I haven't done—to both my people and especially my son…The Lord of the West took away my opportunities to amend myself and for that I detest him. So please…kill him, avenge me. I don't wish to die in vain." With that spoken, he momentarily shut his eyes in pain. He had spoken too much and further strained his body. He was undoubtedly nearing his limits. He could taste blood in his mouth as he struggled for another lungful of air. But he refused to die until the miko agreed to his terms.

Kikyo looked at the dying lord thoughtfully, knowing that her response would matter a lot to him. But again thoughts troubled her deeply. Can she truly kill the mighty daiyoukai? For once, she found herself doubting her abilities. Sesshomaru was a powerful demon lord with unspoken powers. Would she be able to rival against such power? The first time since ages, she found herself with mixed feelings.

"Kikyo…Kikyo-san?" The lord tugged on Kikyo's white haori. The miko could feel the unyielding grip on her arm. Takaharu was waiting for her answer. She gently cupped her hands around the ruler's and applied a reassuring squeeze.

"…I will." She promised.

His eyes flashed with hopefulness before they dimmed once again. "Promise me…Swear it on your life." He needed to make sure that he would be avenged. At least then, he would not depart from this world without a company. Yes, he would have the companionship of the Lord of the West in the afterlife.

She could feel his intense stare burning right into her eyes. They were imploring her, begging her. Try as she might, she couldn't reject those fervent brown orbs. "I promise you I shall honor your final requests. I shall do my best to protect the only heir of the East and…slay the Lord of the West…If I fail to do so, I shall meet my own demise." She pledged. Right hand reaching towards her left breast, her index finger drew an invisible cross on her heart, symbolizing her vow. According to the ancient laws, she was now duty-bounded to accomplish her said words and she was intended to keep them.

Seeing the miko's pledge Takaharu realized his death-like grip. "…Good, good…thank you," he breathed in relief. Last breath gone, his eyes rolled back and he fell to the ground, dead.

'_Farewell and…thank you. As promised, your death shall not go by unnoticed. Those insolent youkai shall feel our wrath!'_ Kikyo gave a silent prayer to the ruler of the East before getting onto her feet. Without warning the barrier disappeared and the pending youkai were now free to assault. Notching an arrow, she turned around and faced them. Sheer determination etched on her hardened features as she released the first projectile.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

A flick of her katana brought two more soldiers to the ground. Kotori scanned the battlefield behind her attentively. Amidst the confusion and blood, the two armies were engaged in a ferocious battle. It was not difficult to see that the army of the west had gained the upper hand; their enemy was struggling to fight them off.

Looming over the battlefields was the forbidding presence of Sesshomaru. As if embodied with the atmosphere, his youki sent shivers down spines. Surprisingly, it wasn't the only thing intimidating. Kotori could feel another dominant aura; one that was so pure, it threatened to purify her soul. And worse, it was growing more intense by the minute.

Ears jerking upwards, she felt her youki react uncontrollably around the pure aura that appeared to guide her in the direction of the forest. Without delay, she found her legs carrying her through the dirt grounds at blinding speed. Sprinting through the field, her sword warded off any approaching enemies as she drew near the forest. Only when her boots touched grass floor did she decreased her speed into a slow jog. Eyes darting around, she confirmed her surrounding vegetations before proceeding deeper east. Feeling something akin to dread, she stopped as the area to her left was engulfed by a blast of violet light.

As though struck by a hurricane, Kotori was pushed back by the force of the explosion. She could hear the shrill cries of her troops before they were turned into piles of ashes. Despite her willingness, there was nothing she could do at the moment. Her kimono and hair was swept back as she was nearly brought into the air by the discharge. With eyes nearly blinded by the brightness she was surprised to see that apart from youkai, nothing else was critically affected by the energy release. Flinging herself at the nearest tree, she took shelter behind the stable trunk and waited for the attack to die out.

Warily, Kotori peered over from her hiding spot and noticed the woman who stood next to the remnants of youkai. Her identity as the miko was clearly revealed by red and white clothing. With a long bow in hand and a quiver of arrows strapped onto her back, she appeared lethal yet out of this world. The previous attack seemed to have taken its toll on her, for Kotori noticed the slightly quicken rising and falling of her chest as the cherry light surrounding her body fainted away.

'_I think I have overdone it somewhat,'_ Kikyo admitted, surveying her handiwork while recuperating from her spiritual blast. In her anger, she had released too much of her power and was now feeling a little depleted. Making a mental note to self, her brows creased upon pinpointing forthcoming youki. _'Here comes more, they'll never learn.'_

"There's the miko, get her."

"Come, if we take her out, we'll surely be rewarded!"

More youkai soon surrounded her, their claws and weapons raised as they prepare to attack. Face devoted of all emotions, Kikyo didn't even bother reaching for another arrow—not wanting to waste them on insignificant youkai. The demons mistook this as a sign that the miko was too exhausted to fight back and in unison they struck, intending to render her to an incapacitate state.

From her concealed place, Kotori watched in disbelief as the miko's index and middle fingers moved rapidly to form hand signs, creating a kekai around herself. All youkai that touched the barrier were instantly purified.

'_Her powers are outstanding. None of those youkai even got close enough to attack! She can't be human!'_ Finally comprehending Sesshomaru's precaution, Kotori reprimanded herself for underestimating her opponent. Now that she had openly witnessed the display of raw power, she knew she had to change tactics. Making her presence known, she stepped out from the shadows and drew her weapon. Instantly all eyes were on her.

"Keep your distance and find a way to destroy her defense! Allow me to attack first and experiment with her weakness." She commanded the remaining youkai. Obeying her without any questions, the youkai took several steps back. Using this opportunity she advanced forward until she was directly in front of the miko. She lifted her katana up and pointed it at the barrier. "Miko, surrender yourself to us and I, Kotori will avoid using violence against you."

"Your threats are meaningless. Your confidence will be your undoing." The miko replied coldly, her eyes seared straight into Kotori as the kekai dissolved. With practiced ease, her bow was once again loaded with an arrow which pointed at the demoness.

Kotori's body tensed and felt as heavy as stone. It wasn't the long wooden bow or the arrow that frightened her; it was those eyes, it looked as though they could see through her soul. They were so similar to Sesshomaru-sama's—deadly and cold yet also penetrating.

She broke through her trance when she sensed an attack. The projectile shimmering with purple light was heading straight for her. Taken completely by surprise she crouched down, the shot barely missing her head. The demoness could feel the intense energy in that arrow. If it had made contact with her, she would have been instantly killed.

Unfortunately, several youkai behind her didn't react as promptly as she did and were caught in the purifying process. They screamed in terror as their bodies completely disintegrated under the power of purification. The arrow continued its destruction, before ramming into the tree which Kotori had hidden moments ago. Burrowing itself deep into the bark, it sizzled with energy before becoming still.

'_She knew I was hiding there all along.'_ Gaze travelling from the ashy remains of the soldiers to the tree, Kotori cringed. Unwilling to make another mistake like the last one, she rapidly stood up and tried to close the distance between herself and her opponent. With one swift motion, she swung her katana forward, towards the miko's ribcage.

Her blade collided into a wooden bow instead. The miko had stopped her in her tracks by storing her spiritual power into her makeshift bow. She pushed forward, determined to break the miko's defense. Releasing her own youki, she struggled to overpower her foe. With straining muscles, Kotori was on the edge winning and nearly smiled in triumph when she saw the bow fracture through its middle. It would not be long until the weapon gave way. The miko, noticing this also, channeled more power into the wood to harden it.

"Stand back, Kotori." Their standoff was cut short by a commanding voice.

The demoness obeyed without hesitation as she pushed her opponent away before backing off, recognizing that voice from anywhere. Every youkai in the west was familiar with the owner of that voice. She and the other youkai stood humbly as a figure clothed in white descended from the canopy of leaves and branches. The two swords in his obi pulsed with exhilaration and one of them was emitting a fearful red aura.

Sesshomaru landed as his feet lightly touched the verdant ground. All the youkai which had surrounded the miko within a small confined circle moved back and retreated into nearby trees, providing him room. As soon as he caught sight of her, his youki immediately reacted to the power of purity.

The Lord of the West could feel Sounga reacting in it scabbard. The Sword of the Honorable Ruler knew that the miko possessed immense strength. It wanted to battle her, deeming her to be a worthy opponent. He ignored the sword's pulsing, since heeding the sword's desire would leave him with a lifeless prey. That wasn't his intention. A dead miko would serve no purpose to him; she must be kept alive if she was to have any future value.

Redirecting his attention he looked at the miko, observing her with a piercing stare. He had expected her to be terrified of him, but she didn't seem at least affected by his presence. In fact, she stood tall and proud. Her eyes were fixed on him with a rivaling sharpness that anyone else would have trembled in terror. He was secretly surprised, although it didn't show on his façade. Not many humans were capable of withholding his gaze for more than a few seconds. Numerous have attempted the challenge only to fail at the sheer intensity portrayed by his golden orbs. Perhaps this indicated that she would provide him much entertainment.

Time seemed to be a standstill as both the Lord of the West and the miko stood there, eye to eye. The two powerful auras clashed together, seeking to overwhelm one and other. It was Kikyo who at last allowed her eyes to wander. Sesshomaru caught flashes of emotions; there were mostly rage, followed by a glimmer of disappointment, a trace of uncertainty, and a flicker of surprise. The tides of emotions only lasted for a second, before she became impassive once more.

The miko now seemed reluctant to shoot. Sesshomaru noticed that her grip on the bow had slackened. _'So, the miko has allowed her emotions to control her, typical of a human.' _Whereas she had faltered, he had not. Swiftly, he pulled his left arm back as he closed in on her with inhuman velocity.

_Swoosh!_

The sound of a flying spear prepared him for the unexpected assault. In one elegant movement, he twisted his body from its original route and completely evaded the spear as the shaft rammed into the ground. Halting in his steps, he searched for his attacker. Out of the corner of his left eye, he saw a young man on horseback galloping towards them. Taking a leap back to leave enough room between him and the miko, the Lord of the West assessed the newcomer's bronze armor and torn cloak. _'A mere boy dares to interfere. Daring albeit foolish…but his appearance seems to have cause significant changes in the miko. Her body is tense and she is more willing to fight now.'_

Kikyo, not knowing that Sesshomaru was assessing her carefully, watched anxiously as the horse pulled to a sudden halt adjacent to her. _'Why is he here? I thought I had made it clear for him to flee on the stallion, not ride it into the heart of the warzone.' _Her expressionless façade didn't betray her thoughts as her grip tightened around her bow. Now that the prince had recklessly exposed himself, she would have to divert the youkai's attentions in order to protect him.

Tadahiro alighted on the ground eagerly; bright flames of vengeance scorched his dark eyes. He had seen his lifeless father beside a tree and try as he might he couldn't erase the gruesome sight from his mind. Although he loathed Takaharu's means of ruling the realm, he was still his father—the one who had raised and sheltered him. _'It just wasn't fair! My father's dead and I couldn't help him!'_ It was that extreme feeling of injustice that had driven him to throw that spear. And he was mostly disappointed that he had missed his target at the last second.

Delving into his sleeve pocket, he removed a tantō and withdrew the blade from its leather sheath. He then positioned himself in front of Kikyo, small sword held in front of him in level with his belly.

"Demons…I'll kill you all!" he hissed and would have lunged forward had Kikyo not had pulled him back by grabbing his cloak. With an inhuman growl, he whirled around to face the miko and instantly felt his anger melt away under her intense look.

"St…Kikyo-sama, I—I…" Lost for words, he could only illustrate his feelings by returning her gaze. As the miko placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, his arms limply fell to his sides. Reminded to think rationally, he took several deep breaths. It was then he noticed that Kikyo had erected a barrier around them, encasing them in a small pink dome.

Her next action surprised him completely. Rooted to the ground, his eyes widened as Kikyo leaned forward and embraced him. Head resting on his shoulder, she whispered in his ears.

"Listen Tadahiro-san, my strength is waning. As much as I hope to, it is impracticable for me to vanquish all the present youkai, especially not while the demon lord—Sesshomaru—is here…Therefore allow me to keep possession of the kokuhō. I will hold them off and annihilate as much of their forces as possible. In the meantime, I want you to assemble the remnants of your troops and retreat east, towards the river."

Finally getting over his initial shock, Tadahiro, after almost having bitten his tongue in shock, registered and comprehended her intention. She was actually proposing that he would flee while she battled and acted as bait. Nonsense; he would not allow a repetition of his mother's tragedy to occur again. With a mind clearer than ever before, he lifted his free hand and pushed her away with such momentum that Kikyo staggered back. Backing away from her, the Prince of the East looked bewildered and shook his head. "No, no…I won't! I'm not losing you too. I'll fight also! I can he—"

"Enough!" Kikyo unintentionally snapped. Voice low and dangerous, she was leaving no room for an argument. "Tadahiro, as the new Lord of the East it is your responsibility to guarantee the safety of your people. Unnecessary deaths should be avoided! Retreat and leave this place. Only return when you're prepared…both mentally and physically."

The miko paused, allowing him to consider and weigh over the consequences. Then in a less harsh but still stern tone, she continued: "Hatred will undoubtedly make you become stronger; nonetheless, it is considered a double-edged sword. It is imperative for you to harness the strength resentment grants. Do not charge on recklessly and give your precious life away, because I do not deem such act as a form of chivalrous honor."

Even though a part of him disagreed with the miko, deep inside Tadahiro knew that she was correct. If he died, there would be nothing left of the east. He had already witnessed first-handed all the terrors that war was capable of. He had to guarantee that his men were safe. At last, he nodded and reached into his pocket to take out the east's symbolic treasure. In an agonizing slow motion, he placed it onto the miko's already outstretched palm.

Despite the current situation, Kikyo allowed a smile to grace her features as she suddenly made a grab for the man's retreating hand. Applying a little force, she lightly squeezed it and a white glow enveloped their joint hands.

Without delay, Tadahiro could feel a surge of power coursing through him. Like a mild stream, it ran across his whole body. Mouth dropping open, he unknowingly let out a silent sigh of comfort. The aura was warm and soothing; it was as though both of his parents were holding him in their arms. Such sensation was wanted to be forever experienced by him, so he was more than disappointed when the energy faded away.

"Look at the back of your hand, Tadahiro-san." Kikyo instructed softly.

He did as he was told. Holding out his left knuckle before his upper torso, he stared in disbelief at the mark which was embedded into his skin. Five spade-shaped petals were interlocked by a circle in the center, outlining the structure of a flower.

"This is the symbol of the Platycodon Grandiflorus, otherwise known as bellflower seal. I have channeled my spiritual powers into you through the mark. It will serve as a means of protection for you in the future. However, due to its limited powers, I would recommend you to use it wisely." That explained Kikyo walked over to Tadahiro's horse. Stroking the stallion's head, she turned to the young new lord. "Let me borrow this fine mount…when the barrier vanishes, don't move until I have cleared you the path." She commanded. Pushing onto the ground with her toes, she swung her right leg and mounted the horse effortlessly.

"Wait, Kikyo-sama, take this with you." Snapping out of his amazement, Tadahiro called out as he replaced his sword back into it sheath. Arm pulled back, he threw the tantō—casing and all towards the miko.

Catching it with two hands and taking a moment to study the item, she then stored it away into her breast pocket along with the kokuhō. With a glance she took in Tadahiro's determined face and bowed her head. "Thank you Heika-dono…and farewell." With that said, the kekai disappeared and exposed them within a circle of youkai warriors.

…

…

…

**Author's Notes: So that concludes the second chapter. The Prince of the East has now taken the role as king and it seems that Kikyo and Sesshomaru are about to clash in battle. The next chapter will bring an end to the east's resistance though.**


	3. Chapter 3-Gold and Mahogany

**Author's Notes: I would like to personally thank the readers who have posted a review for my last two chapters. Your support and words have given me both motivation and inspiration to write this chapter. **

**Anyway, chapter 3 is here and I hope that you will enjoy it. **

…

**Once again all characters (Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Rumiko Takahashi to thank for that.**

...

...

...

Chapter 3-Gold and Mahogany

* * *

><p>"There is nothing more deplorable than to lie down in defeat." -Sesshomaru on defeat<p>

"Defeat is only certain when one gives up."-Kikyo on defeat

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

No sooner had the barrier disperse did Sesshomaru overhear the sound of flaring nostrils. All around the reinforcement of youkai—which have arrived after the miko erected her barrier—braced themselves as the pounding sound of horse hooves entered their eardrums. Taken by surprise of the thundering stallion barreling towards them, a few were caught unaware as purifying arrows struck them in the chest. They cried out in agony before collapsing onto the floor.

Eyebrows narrowing ever so slightly, Sesshomaru found himself on the charging horse's path. Unfazed, he swiped away the weakened arrows with his claws and waited as the mount closed in the distance between them.

Seconds before the collision and when the daiyoukai was going to intercept the run with his poison whip, Kikyo bent forward and gripped onto the russet mane instead of the reins. Gently tugging it, she allowed the horse to leap into the air, completely gliding over Sesshomaru's head.

Time seemed to have slowed as all youkai and Tadahiro observed the stallion and its rider in all their glory. Legs spread out, the animal casted a shadow below and created a sense of divinity for the miko on its back. With the sun directly above them, the light casted golden tints on the obsidian tresses of Kikyo's bonded hair. As though witnessing a divine being, it left many demons speechless and enthralled.

The spell was broken when the mount came into contact with the ground. Galloping through the forest, Kikyo steered clear of all trees. Whipping her head to look behind her shoulder, her right hand dug into her pocket and took out the kokuhō. One hand on the reins, she held the symbolic treasure up for all youkai to see.

"The item which you seek is in my ownership. If you desire it, come forth and seize it!" Her voice muffled by the lashing wind would have been lost to a human's ears, but the youkai all heard it well enough.

"Get her!"

Blood-curdling roars resonated through the forest, shaking the undergrowth as dozens of youkai took on the issued challenge and pursued the miko.

Noticing the decreasing number of youkai which lingered behind, Tadahiro took the opportunity to flee. He got as far as two steps before someone materialized behind him in breathtaking speed and snaked its arm around his waist in a vice-like grip. Instantly, the tip of a katana was positioned a millimeter from the pulse on his neck.

Not daring to move, the new Lord of the East's eyes darted right and could vaguely see a female demon with sea-colored orbs. Her dark expression revealed her intention. Any moment now, she would silt his throat without hesitation. Involuntarily, he felt sweat rain down his back and he fought back a gulp.

"Stay still human, for my katana knows no mercy." The hot undertone was soft yet threatening. As if to emphasize her words, she pressed her sword closer towards his neck until it made a tiny opening on the skin and drew blood.

'_Please, not now…'_ Completely weapon less and vulnerable, Tadahiro could only pray for a miracle. As if on cue, the crest on his left hand activated and erupted in a myriad of colors. Like wild flame, the expulsed energy intended to burn all that wasn't its master. The demoness immediately yelped in pain and leaped out of the way. No sooner had the threat been removed, the energy of the seal subsided and Tadahiro took flight.

With left arm dangling limply by her side, completely singed by the blow, Kotori grounded her teeth in frustration and was about to give chase when a penetrating voice sounded.

"Let the boy go, he is of no importance."

Stopping dead in her tracks, she whirled around and was surprised to see her lord standing on the same spot he was previously. If anything, Kotori had thought that he would've been the first to have given chase. After all it was Sesshomaru's desire to collect the kokuhō.

"Come Kotori." In an authorized tone, the Lord of the West commanded and ascended into the sky. Without another word, he soared into the air like a comet, leaving behind a trail of blue light.

Taking a backward glimpse at the figure disappearing into the forest, Kotori sheathed her katana and sprinted away in the opposite direction.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Hovering in the sky, the daiyoukai made certain that an adequate spacing existed between the miko below and him. He followed her, observing her mad dash on the forest grounds through the excessive covering of the tree tops. With his finely tuned eyesight, he studied the miko's movements. _'If things proceed the way I predicted, then there is no need for me to make my presence known. However, I am interested to see how the miko will fare in a match of speed against my kind.'_

Numerous youkai have caught up to her. Keeping in line with her side vision, they spotted for openings. To launch an attack recklessly was a fatal error. After witnessing a handful of youkai being turned into dust, they were more wary of the miko's bow which flickered with energy ranging from blue to purple. Unwilling to experience the power first-handed, they have kept out of her swinging range and patiently waited. In their current situation, all they needed to do was to tire their foe considerably. They knew that it wouldn't be long now, for the miko was showing clear signs of labor. They could hear her heart thumping irregularly inside her chest, could hear the rapid and strenuous breathing and could see the sweat that matted her brows.

One hand on her bow and the other momentarily releasing the reins, Kikyo replaced the kokuhō back into her pocket as she continued fleeing. Mentally cursing the youkai for deliberately staying out of her attacking range, she pushed the horse forward. It was apparent that they were more intelligent that she would give credit for. In contrasts to the first lots that have taken the bait, have dived at her and have gotten disintegrated, these youkai were more intelligent and have higher youki. _'So only the weaker, less experienced ones fell for my trap.'_ She reflected bitterly. _'At the very least, I have achieved one of my objectives. Tadahiro-san is safe.'_ His aura was distancing itself from her and for that alone, she sighed in relief.

Directing a discreet glance behind her back, she noted with a hint of exasperation that only three arrows remained in her quiver—not near enough to take down the horde of youkai around her. Besides, her accuracy was greatly limited on horseback and the uneven undergrowth made it more than difficult.

Her spiritual powers spiked abruptly, warning her of a potential threat. Eyes darting left, she was caught off guard as a youkai strike. Claw sizzling with poison, the youkai was too close for her to deflect with the bow on her right side. It was only her instinct that prevented her death that instant. Without knowing, her body intuitively radiated with a white blinding light. Concentrating on a random location, she felt the familiar tingle as her body shifted and within seconds she was gone…

The youkai clawed air and as surprised as he was, nearly rammed his head into a tree trunk. Before coming into contact with the ground, he manipulated his body and managed to regain landing on his feet first. Coming out of his perplexed expression, he—like all other youkai around—surveyed the area and was bewildered in coming to terms that the miko and her horse have disappeared into thin air.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Sesshomaru zipped through the sky with ease and stylishness, heading towards the wasteland where he could feel the weakened aura of the miko. Somehow, it an almost convinced lose-situation, the human had managed to teleport herself away. Having witnessed that move, his lingering doubt of her powers disappeared. The technique of teleportation was one that required a massive amount of concentration, not to mention energy. It was surprising that a human miko was capable of such power within her petite form and mind. Even him, the daiyoukai known for immense strength and impenetrable fortitude, had once taken days of practice to acquire such skill.

Not one to be outdone by a human, Sesshomaru allowed his youki to stir and flow unreservedly around his body. Encasing himself within an azure sphere of energy, he pinned down the miko's aura. And before the next breeze could caress his silvery presence, he had teleported…

Reappearing at the edge of the forest, Sesshomaru ascertained his surroundings before confirming his location. In a different setting to when he had previously left, he became aware that the enemy soldiers were retreating into a particular sector of the forest. The progression was slow as one division held off the opposition whilst their comrades moved away.

Unconcerned about the fleeing enemies, Sesshomaru instead focused on the figure who was boldly charging towards the central force of the Western Army amidst the chaos. Youkai attacks were barely deflected by her cracked bow as she relentlessly stormed forward, bearing sufficient wounds that should have caused unconsciousness. Mind racing it took him no longer than a few seconds to deduce her intention. _'That miko…she was able to discover the well-planned layout of my troops through mere observation! More to the point, she is going to risk her own life for a last-ditch effort!'_ For the first time since the beginning of the battle his brows narrowed and his lips pulled back into a snarl, exposing his glistening and canine-like teeth. With a surge of his youki, he levitated and flew towards the woman.

As though a whirlwind had suddenly raged across the battlefield, he appeared right over the miko's head and without any pause in his movements, flicked out his poison whip. _'Dokkasou!'_

Kikyo, exhausted in both mind and spirit, didn't have the time to react before the yellowish green energy whip coiled around her right arm, tearing open flesh. With a bloody entrance created, she could feel the poison entering her system. Wincing and refusing to back down now, she bit her lip and vigorously tugged her arm. Enduring the pain, she was beyond caring about the damaged muscles and tissues.

Taking note of the resistance, Sesshomaru tightened his grip and pulled. The tug of war lasted only a few seconds before a ripping sound registered in his ears. His grip loosened briefly as the sleeve parted from the rest of the white attire. The second was all it took for his opponent to send purifying powers into his whip, splitting his youki-generated whip._ 'What? Impossible!'_

Sheer determination drove Kikyo past all human limits as she continued on. Eyes blurred by the consuming darkness, she summoned every single ounce of what was left of her strength. Quick as lightning, her bleeding arm retreated behind her back and nicked the last arrow resting in its quiver. Bringing her other hand up, she notched her weapon, letting the horse move and dodge at its free will. Concentrating on her intended target—the bulky imposing archer on horseback in the centre of the field, she channeled her final sacred arrow.

The daiyoukai was as motionless as a statue suspended in midair. Peering down at the human, he was confounded by her resolve in dealing damage to his infantry. Regardless of knowing that she had lost, she was persistent, against all odds. A part of him secretly wanted her to succeed, to see her in her glory after attaining her goals. That thought was short-lived though, as he couldn't afford to sacrifice his men for the sake of entertainment and curiosity.

Like a hawk descending the skies to hunt, Sesshomaru soared downwards. He noticed Kikyo giving him a passing look with the corner of her left eye. Gold met mahogany once more before the daiyoukai rotated his position, so that his boots were pointing towards the ground. In a series of high-speed maneuver, he brought his right leg down on the horse's flank, right behind where the miko was seated.

The horse screamed as the impact broke several of its bones and propelled it instantly into the air. The jerk also caused the miko to be thrown off. Body out of control, her hand released the bow string unintentionally. Sent crashing into the ground she rolled in the dust until finally coming to a stop on her back. Her bow instantly snapped at her weight. Coughing out dust and crimson fluid, she was just in time to see the _hama no ya_ sail towards the air. In a rupture of light it exploded in the sky, illuminating the whole Eastern sky in violet rays.

At that instant all heads turned upwards to marvel at the display of power. Aware of the instigators who held such strength, humans and youkai alike evacuated from the area, with the former having received the message of withdrawal and the latter not daring to interrupt their lord's battle.

Eventually, the luminescence glow subsided into tiny embers of light before dissipating completely. Hope quenched, like the light of her sacred arrow, Kikyo's listless eyes were unresponsive as her mind tried to comprehend her defeat. Unable to accept her loss, she felt herself sinking into the darkness. Her consciousness would have surrendered to the coma had it not been for the approaching footsteps. Compelling herself to remain awake she stared feebly at the figure looming above her, shielding out the sun's glare.

Sesshomaru took his time assessing the miko who lay in a supine position on the ground. He detected her ragged breathing, rapid heartbeat and disappointment. Her sweet scent mixed with blood and sweat assailed his nostril in waves. Her heavy eyelids were opened under his evaluation and despite her debilitated condition, gave him a defiant and murderous stare. It held none of the intensity felt from earlier on. Nevertheless, it would still have made many youkai—excluding him—shudder had they been near.

"Humph, your persistence is tiring me out miko" The daiyoukai returned her stare in the same manner as he, in a haughty tone, commented. "You cannot win against me…The sole reason for your humiliating defeat is because you have chosen to oppose me."

"Why…?" Kikyo muttered resentfully. With the venom coursing through her body she felt her mind and body gaining weight, almost lead-like. Her vision darkened and the world's colors were lost to her. Everything rotated between black and white. Feeling nauseated she closed and opened her mouth, like a fish gasping for air on land. Finally in a hoarse voice, she managed: "Damn you, Sesshomaru…curse you to the fiery pits of hell! How could you—" Strength leaving her, she became oblivious to her surroundings, but not before overhearing Sesshomaru's whispered statement.

"Submit yourself to me miko, and become _my_ path to victory."

Reaching down with his right arm, he took hold of the miko's tattered collar before yanking her up. With fingers clutching tightly onto the fabric he hoisted her to his eye level, with her feet sagging above the ground. Then in one swift motion, his other hand reached into her haori to search for the kokuhō. Once found, he turned it around his finger, feeling its texture in order to confirm that wasn't a counterfeit.

The kokuhō of the east was forged with lustrous jades of an unusual cerulean color. Modeled into that of a dragon with a long body, it was positioned like coiled serpent with scales that were tiny individual jades connected together. The eyes were hollow and gave the impression of void black holes. With fangs bared and claws raised it was a fierce and overprotective creature.

According to legend, this particular kokuhō was known as the Azure Dragon of the East which represented the wood and vegetation of this realm. Claiming to be the source which made the realm flourished, it was treated with extreme care.

Closer examinations revealed that in contrast to one of its counterpart—the White Tiger of the West—the east's artifact was emanating an angelic aura whereas its corresponding treasure remained stubbornly dormant within Sesshomaru's pocket. Although he had contemplated the cause of such occurrence, it hadn't crossed his mind at that time that the miko—although inadvertently—was responsible for the phenomenon. He would come to grasp the linkage between the two in due time, but at present, he dismissed his perplexity and placed the artifact into the fold of his kimono.

"Sesshomaru-sama, I apologize for my lateness." Kotori, slightly out of breath, finally caught up to Sesshomaru and respectfully bowed. Not surprised that her lord had succeeded in the capture of the miko, she merely stood and waited for her next order.

Sesshomaru acknowledged the demoness with a conceited glance before throwing Kikyo's limp body in her direction. Not expecting such transition, the demoness let out a small gasp and by instincts, managed to catch the miko with only one arm before the body could make contact with the ground.

"Take her back." The daiyoukai left a simple command behind as he lifted himself into the air. Unable to tolerate Sounga's constantly disruptive pulsing, he decided to consent to its aspiration and head towards the castle grounds. As intended earlier, he would now demolish the palace from the spot.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The wind blew the stench of death from west towards east, carrying autumn leaves of scarlet colors through the region. It was as if the nature was signaling their defeat and the warriors that were lost. Catching a swaying leaf between his fingers, Tadahiro stood grimly and soberly near the forest. Standing at an angle of depression on the small sloping ground, he could see and smell the smoke emitting from the castle grounds. For a man who seldom used his brain, it was surprising that it took him no longer than minutes to realize that the demons have destroyed the palace. Then again, it was not difficult to make a logical guess; after all, the sudden eruption of redoubtable youki had warned him of the inescapable reality.

Tadahiro stared blankly at the place that was his home since his birth. Having lost everything precious to him, the young Lord of the East suddenly let of a feral cry. _'They are gone! Every single one of them…my family, my nobility…my home…and even St Hijiri…They all left me!' _

While Kikyo and Sesshomaru had their clash of strength and will, Tadahiro had heeded the miko's words and had decided to round up all survivors. He knew of the perfect place, a secreted part of the Eastern forest where his mother had used to take him in their leisure time. It was an occasion where he had spent time with the nature, climbing trees and swinging on vines. Those endearing recollections now seemed distant, contained only in his dreams.

His strident voice had carried his message clearly across the battlefields and many fighters immediately obeyed, taking coverage into the green. Nonetheless, the west, lead by an Inu-demon with a large sword had pursued them. It was then Tadahiro had to make a critical decision. Against his conscience, he had commanded a fragment of his soldiers to hold the enemy at bay while the rest fled. Obviously, those who stayed were destined to die, but so many were willing sacrifice their lives for the safety of others. Amongst them, the young Lord of the East lost numerous comrades he had known throughout his life, including the scout whom he had considered a close friend.

What was left managed to retreat successfully, as the west was distracted by the purifying power that had shot across the sky. Tadahiro had only taken a temporary look before moving on. Passing through burning villages, they have quickly rescued whoever they could, before rapidly scurrying away.

'_So many have died today…have I really done the right thing by leaving so many behind?'_ Images of those people who he couldn't save haunted his mind; and amid the most vivid ones were his family and friends. So lost and disconcerted, Tadahiro wasn't sure what sensation his body was trying to convey; his heart was grieving but his mind was refusing to let his withheld tears flow freely.

Emotions sometimes have an extraordinary way of portraying itself. Instead of weeping as he should, he found himself with conflicting feelings! Half-sobbing and cackling in laughter he remembered how much he abhorred weakness, especially his own. Furiously, he mopped away his tears with one hand as he crashed the leaf within his fist. He observed the pieces hovering towards the ground before being picked up by the next breeze, towards his left.

'_The east…St Hijiri told me to go there. I must do what I was born to do!'_ His gaze followed the drifting portions as they disappeared behind the thickness of the trees. He took a deep breath to steady himself and began to walk into the coverage of the vegetations, towards the place where the remnants of survivors had taken refuge in. However, once Tadahiro had his way though, they would no longer be hiding and instead accompanying him to the outer regions.

Earlier geographic studies have informed him of what laid beyond the east of the river. He knew that his hardships have just begun. The mass of undeveloped lands beyond the waterway stretched for miles before crossing over with settlements that have acclimated themselves under the rules of shoguns and daimyos. The people there have adapted to a new feudalism, and would not accept the lord's decree. The truth was obvious—the Eastern realm was broken apart, and it would take a lot to reunite the region for future battles.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Standing on top of the wreckage, Sesshomaru scanned the surroundings in pure inner contentment. Features as stoic as ever, he held onto Sounga as he patiently waited for the sword to quiet down. The atmosphere around held the immense demonic energy of his sword. Traces of the awing aura lingered in places.

There were no words to describe the ruins before him; the beautiful fortress that had once stood in perfection was now nothing more than a pile of rubble, just as he had intended to do. The villages close by were also in no better state than the fort. Flame scorched the houses, leaving it blemished black and permanently scarred. Many human corpses scattered around the battlefield, waiting for their decomposition.

Like its wielder, Sounga was also satisfied with the results. Having a mind of its own, the sword's obedience was often a question. On numerous occasions it had defied Sesshomaru's control—acting on its own accord or refusing to assist its master. Nonetheless, there weren't issues revolving around the sword's loyalty today. Already aggravated by the inopportunity to confront the miko, it was more than happy to destroy the palace. After all, with the petrifying power that surpassed its other two counterparts—the Tenseiga and the Tessaiga—Sounga was forged to create death. Attaining its satisfactions, it creased its ratting and allowed its owner to settle it comfortably back into its scabbard.

Sesshomaru's sword was barely sheathed when he sensed Inuyasha approaching from behind, panting and drenched in human blood. The hanyou was practically dyed red from all the killing he had been doing. Participating on the front lines, it was his responsibility to oversee his enemy's demise. With Tessaiga slung across his shoulder, Inuyasha marred his brows upon a close inspection of the differences between his clothing and that of Sesshomaru's.

Whereas his were soiled, the daiyoukai's were spotless as though they have just been taken out from the wardrobe. Although in no circumstances did he appear to have been fighting, Inuyasha knew better, for he had sensed the colliding energies between the miko and the daiyoukai. Somewhat envying the Lord of the West's fine appearance, the hanyou debated on whether or not Sesshomaru knew of a technique that would repel blood stains. _'I wouldn't be surprised if the bastard has got some tricks up his sleeves…He looks like he has just been leisurely sky gazing …'_

After annihilating the first defenses of the east, Inuyasha had stormed onward towards the castle grounds, cutting down any opponents in his way. Repeatedly he had swung his blade, until he had lost count of the exact number of people he had killed. He was soon dripping wet with blood and the stench was obnoxious, almost unbearable. Then, having taken into consideration that the enemy was escaping, he had trailed after them and had nearly caught up when an incredible display of power captured his attention. In awe, he had stared at the tremendous burst of energy like fireworks igniting the sky and had momentarily wondered if his Tessaiga would even come close to rivaling such strength.

He blinked and became aware of Sesshomaru's golden orbs studying him uninterestingly and disdainfully. Inuyasha had nearly bitten off his tongue upon the realization that the daiyoukai was actually waiting for him to speak. _'Arrogant bastard…he wants my statement but doesn't want to waste his damn breath in asking.'_

"Feh…, most of the east's soldiers are eliminated and our troops suffered minor damage except those that had skirmished with the miko. Right now soldiers are collecting the wounded and dead under my command and we should be good to go after a couple of hours." He informed with a barely discernible huff.

Sesshomaru made no acknowledgement of his description and instead casted his gaze towards the clouds.

Gritting his teeth to control his growing frustration at being disregarded, he took a steady breath and slid his sword back into its scabbard. Then, with all the composure he could muster he asked: "Sesshomaru, did you get the kokuhō?"

In response, the daiyoukai gave a short nod to which the hanyou reacted with a shout of contentment.

"Time to go," the Lord of the West suddenly commanded. Rotating a right-angle on his heels towards the setting sun—which was unusually blood-like red and low over the horizon—he walked away from the barred area and towards home.

...

...

...

**Author's Notes: The battle between the east and west finally concludes with a victory for the latter army. The new Lord of the East manages to escape and has sworn to return for revenge. **

**And for all those readers reading this story, submitting a review will greatly encourage the development of another chapter.**

**Glossary:**

**hama no ya-sacred arrow, Kikyo's signature attack**

**Dokkasou-Sesshomaru's poison whip**

**shoguns-a hereditary commander-in-chief in feudal Japan **

**daimyos-one of the great lords who were vassals of the shogun.**


	4. Chapter 4-Holding the Upper Hand

**To all the readers who have spared a moment to review, all of your feedbacks are very much valued as they show that you're supporting the progression of this story. As a show of appreciation to you readers, I've decided to upload this chapter earlier than what I've originally planned for. **

**In addition, I would like to inform you that chapters 1-3 are basically the introductory chapters to the story. As of now, we'll see more of Sesshomaru and Kikyo as the two are now "living" together under the same roof. Nevertheless, unlike typical stories, our two protagonists wouldn't be getting along with each other for at least another 20 or so chapters. In other words, they certainly wouldn't be falling head over heels for each other until much later on. Unfortunately, that itself would take time, since both Sesshomaru and Kikyo aren't really the romantic types. So for now, let's just say they are nemesis…**

**As usual, please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters (Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Rumiko Takahashi to thank for that.**

...

...

...

**Chapter 4-Holding the Upper Hand**

* * *

><p>"Whilst I, Sesshomaru stand honourably, I shall pursue my path no matter the consequences." -Sesshomaru on life<p>

"To take a life is to condemn yourself to a life of carnage." -Kikyo on life

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Haunting and chilling, the autumn winds whispered rumors to the lands, casting darkened clouds around the lustrous moon and concealing its round face from the world. The mist swirled around the castle grounds, like a constant warning that warded off stray demons. Occasional footsteps of working youkai on night shifts could be heard; the only sound within the mystic realm.

Not a soul spoke; for today was the night which all demons relished the power bestowed upon them from the silver disk above them. Although invisible on this particular night its natural rays offered peaceful tranquility. As it was their usual custom, countless observed as the enormous silhouette of their lord shot up towards the heavens.

Sesshomaru, reverted into his demonic form slipped passed easily through the barriers of the clouds as he made his way towards the vault of heaven. Penetrating the curtains of fluff, he entered into the starlit ether. The breeze stirred his white fur, enlarging his already looming figure of supreme dignity and splendor. The giant dog demon known as the Lord of the West took time in speculating the scenery around him with his diluted black pupils surrounded by red sclera.

Emitting a low rumble that resonated from the depth of his throat, his eyes gradually closed as he drifted closer towards the incandescent moon. The twinkling stars around were lost to him as his youki singled out the unethical light of the silver moon. Feeling the warmth coursing through his body, Sesshomaru bathed within its glow. His facial markings altered between magenta and crimson as they absorbed the energy offered and his usual crescent moon presented on his forehead gleamed in silver.

Once per month, he would spend the hours of darkness here, where his youki became enhanced by the nature's powers. It remained as a mystery as to why only the pure bloodline of the Inu-youkai have the ability to draw strength from the moonlight. Nevertheless, Sesshomaru took pleasure in such custom. With each consecutive lunar cycle his strength would continue to grow as though there were no apparent limitations. It was truly an interesting thought as to how much stronger he could get.

His father, Inu no Taisho, was believed to have been the strongest youkai to have ever roamed the lands. Having kept the family's tradition, Inu no Taisho had constantly made contact with the moon for over thousands of years. The effect was evident; his demonic form could effortlessly demolish lands with a single swipe of a paw. It was how he had come to be known as the most powerful youkai in existence.

Determined to inherit his legacy, Sesshomaru had also carried on the ritual for over six hundred years. Originally, the young pup had been skeptic of such belief, deeming it as a folktale told by his predecessors. But as the years progressed and there was an uncountable increase in his powers, he had decided to continue such practice. How the moon managed to amplify his powers was still an inscrutability, but as long as it remained doing so, there was no need in questioning the logic behind it. He could only assume that it was part of his birthright and that the crescent moon adorning his forehead was the link.

With newfound strength coursing through his every muscle the almighty dog demon bent his gigantic head back and shook his snout. Opening his mouth and exposing his glistening white fangs that could effortlessly chop through the toughest armors as though they were merely butter, he inhaled a large quantity of oxygen before letting loose an ear-splitting roar that resonated through the lands.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

With the residents' attentions successfully diverted, a dozen or so youkai composed of insect and eel-like features glided out of the shadows and into the opening. Their load—a sphere of white—grasped securely with their three pairs of legs, lit up their long thin snow-like bodies. Despite the illumination, they managed to sneak through the castle grounds relatively unnoticed.

They wandered without any sense of direction, partly hoping that they would somehow detect their master's presence. Being the single-minded youkai they were they have fallen short of sensing the approaching arrows. Not expecting it, the youkai's bodies were pierced with the shaft and with a sizzling hiss they were disintegrated. The cargoes, now freed from their hold, took to the air immediately. The hovered in a still position momentarily, before ascending into the clouds.

On top of the nearest roof, a pair of red eyes studied the rising sphere with vigilance. Their owner's face was phlegmatic as he pulled his right knee towards his chest. Comfortably seated down with one leg bent and the other straight on the tiles, he placed his enormous bow beside him as he assessed and evaluated the phenomenon.

The figure cracked his knuckles together as he briefly wondered if he should report his findings to Sesshomaru. Directing his now frowning gaze to the clouds he dismissed the thought. His lord was engaged in acquiring the next stage of his strength; any disruptions would only displease him and evoke his wrath. Besides, the tale of puny demons invading was insignificant…after all; he had just shot them all down, hadn't he? _'Humph, of course I did!'_ Contented with the thought he allowed himself to observe the mighty silhouette of the Lord of the West.

A smirk slowly crept through his features when a prevailing space-distorting roar reached his ears, eradicating any shreds of doubt that had resided deep within him. In that instant he felt certain that along with the rising of the next dawn, the Lord of the West would return and would be even stronger than before.

'_And to think that I was no match against him previously, I wonder how my next challenge will wind up?' _

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Its power of intangibility allowed it to accomplish a typically impossible feat. Passing through the stone walls, the only survivor of the serpent youkai was able to discover its master's whereabouts. Fortunately having escaped unharmed, it was now able to prove its usefulness to the unconscious woman seated in the room.

Habitually, it released the sphere in its possession. Without delay the globe entered its master's body through her right shoulder. Watching it slowly sank into the woman's shoulder, the youkai swirled around the room, its only way of expressing its happiness. Its task now done, it hovered towards her checks. Brushing its face against her soft skin it made a promise to return. Then taking on its insubstantial form it left soundlessly through the walls.

Only minutes after, Kikyo roused from her seemingly endless state of unconsciousness. Although dazed and confused, she systematically verified her surroundings. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness she took in the secluded room. The dungeon incarcerating her was formulated by rocks of varies sizes, arranged in a muddled manner. Everything was in pitch blackness, save for the dim candle light on an old table in a lonely corner. Apart from that, there weren't other furnishings—not even a cot. Inhaling what was probably the scent of blood and urine, her nose nearly wrinkled in disgust as she finished her scrutiny.

Temples stilled numb she tried caressing them with her fingers. It was at that phrase of time she realized that her arms were pulled back around a wooden stake fastened onto the ground. With her wrists trussed up with thick coiled ropes, moving was impossible. Having experienced similar situations before, she calmed herself and gave her bindings a gentle tug. The cord immediately cut into her skin, refusing to let go. Biting her lips in frustration, she pressed her back against the cold splintered surface. Judging from the chilliness and stiffness of her lower body, she presupposed that she had been unconscious for days.

Refreshing her memories prior to her coma she was reminded of how the daiyoukai had caught her off guard and had captured her. The last thing she remembered before fainting was his condescending look and alluring whisper. '_Idiot…! How could I have allowed such thing to occur?'_ Compelling herself to stay composed she took several steadying breaths and prioritized herself on easing her conflicting mind. This wasn't time from self-blaming; she reminded herself that she had a promise to fulfill.

Unable to move, she resolved to do a quick inspection of her wounds. Checking over her tattered miko garbs she was surprised to notice that all her injuries were covered in gauzes first coated with a layer of salve. Out of sheer curiosity she contemplated on the one that did this. _'Probably one of Sesshomaru's personal physicians…Although why would he arrange for someone to treat my wounds? And more importantly, in order to do so, he or she would need to remove my garment, implying that…Halt it there!' _

Mentally admonishing herself for getting side-tracked with her musing, she closed her eyes and briefly wondered what Sesshomaru wanted with her. Several possibilities presented themselves to her and she took time analyzing each one. For what purpose was the invasion? And why take her as his hostage? Only one theory truly made sense; he needed her. She felt anger boiling inside of her once again. _'How dare he slaughter so many innocent people…and those from the East nonetheless!'_

So lost in thought she was uncertain of the fleeing time during her contemplations. Even though the recent refreshment was little, her miko powers were still prepared to rid her systems of any lingering poison. Whilst her body readjusted, she opted to kill time by entertaining her mind with numerous ways to slaughter the Lord of the West.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The sound of footsteps echoing through the corridor outside disrupted Kikyo from her musing. Lifting her head up, she heard the bolts unlock and then the iron door being pulled open from the other side.

A figure's head peered through the gap of the doorway. Realizing that their captive had regained her consciousness, she slipped in—not capable of fully opening the heavy door with one still bandaged arm—and strolled into the centre of the room. Head titled at an arrogant angle that highly resembled her lord, she looked down at the bounded miko.

"You're awake," she stated the obvious, "you're an early bird, aren't you miko? The day has barely begun and you've come around. That's good then, because I'll have no need to wake you up." She commented casually as though she was just making a conversation with a new friend. With an exterior of seriousness, she attempted to conceal her disappointment.

A fleeting look was all it took for Kikyo to come to a conclusion that the demoness was the one she had met on the battlefields. Still wearing an identical outfit, she was easily distinguished along with her strange ears. _'If memories serve, her name is Kotori. I wonder why she seems dissatisfied.'_ Gaze trailing down, she discovered her answer through the item held in her hand. The demoness was indeed serious about rousing her. The wooden bucket in her right arm was filled to the brim with water. Suddenly, Kikyo felt very relieved that her servant had arrived and helped her regained consciousness during the night. If not for its timing, she would have been drenched in cold water. It would not have been pleasant, considering the advancement of the colder seasons.

"How long have I been here?" Deciding that a question was the best approach to familiarize herself with the current setting, Kikyo took the initiative in making an exchange.

"Excluding this morning, you've been in Sesshomaru-sama's lands for eight days." Kotori responded coolly before her body tensed upon sensing a strong youki.

It was shortly followed by the sound of approaching footsteps. Instinctively, the demoness' ears twitched with readiness and excitement. Though the Lord of the West had announced that he would personally see the miko, she did not expect him to arrive so soon—straight after dawn—especially since the ritual had just been completed. She thought that he would have chosen to spend a quiet morning alone.

"Sesshomaru-sama has arrived to see you," she informed. Without delay, she bent forward in a bow. She spared a glance at Kikyo and gestured her to lower her head in respect. Despite understanding her unspoken signal the miko stubbornly refused, and instead lifted her head up.

"Show some respect. He's coming." The demoness whispered lowly.

Kikyo ignored her, all the while trying to detect Sesshomaru's youki. She felt nothing however, nothing to suggest to her that the Lord of the West was indeed nearing. A presumption went through her mind as she remembered the wound on her arm. _'Did his poison weaken my senses?'_ Just that thought had anger seeping through her. Fuming over his callousness behavior and her defenseless situation, her palms formed fists.

At that point in time Sesshomaru made his grand appearance through the door. His movement was elegant and attractive and his steps were so light that it looked as though he was fleetingly touching the ground. From his posture, it was not difficult to identify his royal bearings. He entered the cell and without a word, looked at Kikyo as if waiting for her to speak.

"I would have expected our encounter to be somewhat on better terms. Nevertheless, you have surprised me Sesshomaru." Realizing that he would not be the one to begin, Kikyo started in a contemptuous tone.

Sesshomaru's gaze travelled over to Kotori and gave a silent order with his eyes. Understanding exactly what he wanted she left immediately, pausing to shut the door behind her and leaving only the two of them in the stone room.

"You know me?" he inquired indifferently.

The miko made a disdainful huff and turned her head sideways. "…No…but I have heard of you. You are a ruthless, despicable, egotistical, cold-hearted, and insolent demon!" Summoning every insult she could conjure, her words dripped with venom as she responded.

Sesshomaru made no indication that he was offended. Nonchalantly, he took several steps forward, closing in the space between them until he was looming right in front of her and enshrouding her with his shadow by blocking the only candle light.

Faster than a heartbeat he bent down, one knee grazing the cold floor. Upon reaching eye level, his sharp pale hand grabbed her chin on a whim. Fingernails drawing thin invisible lines across her neck, he pulled her face towards his and studied the sentimental flames within her dark pools.

Kikyo narrowed her eyes at the unexpected contact. Understanding that he was trying to probe into her mind by reading her eyes, she promptly shielded them by shutting her eyelids. When the mahogany resurfaced seconds later, all traces of emotions have vanished. Already handicapped, she was not going to allow him acquire another weakness of hers. The situation must not get any worse.

Seeing that the miko had managed to barricade herself from being read like an open book, Sesshomaru was once again surprised, though his stoicism remained etched on his features. The miko's eyes now held no trace of life; they appeared emotionlessly dead as they replicated his gaze.

'_Humph…insufferable wench,'_ He decided it was time to move on. In one sweep he took in her striking, perfect facial features. There were sacredly noticeable rough skin at certain areas; presumably the effect of the previous battle had taken an account to the appearance. It wasn't anything that the time couldn't restore though.

'_Beautiful, for a human that is; albeit why would such human choose to stay on the battlefields? Unusual…'_ His mind could not help but register the contemplation with a glimmer of curiosity. _'For what purpose does she fight for?'_

Finally, he released her chin and stood up, whipping out Sounga in the process. In one fluid motion he stretched out his sword limb and stopped it little length away from the miko. Sounga pulsed in disapprobation as its tip was held suspended an inch away from the miko's heart.

The result was absolutely substandard as the primary emotion the mighty Lord of the West wanted failed to surface. Her lack of fear goaded him. So accustomed to others begging for mercy on their knees, he was bemused that the miko did not shirk away. Surely with the cold glistening steel next to her breast, the miko, fully aware of the possibility of death, would have at least hinted fear. But no, she was at ease as she simply fixed her eyes on him.

Like a bolt of lightning the deliberation hit him abruptly; it was so palpable that he wondered why he didn't notice it in the first place. The human was prepared for death as soon as she had decided to storm his defenses. It was a perilous and self-sacrificing stroke, because had he not intervened, the explosion would have instantly killed her along with a large number of his troops. What's more, having taken into account of his location beforehand, the miko had probably also intended to engulf him into the blast. It would not have been adequate to take his life but undoubtedly, he would have been severe wounded.

"Miko…so your imprudent course of action was a last-minute endeavor. Even if you desire death, I am disinclined to have my cavalry troops murdered and laid to rest alongside of you." He commented thoughtfully. "Moreover, your presence is needed in my plans. Against my better judgment I have purposely spared your pathetic life instead of killing you."

'_Spare me? How dare he…?'_ Kikyo's eyes narrowed into slits. "You took away the lives of so many merely to satisfy your selfish needs?" She demanded with an outburst of fury. His indifferent statements riled her up, up to the point in which she could no longer control her anger. _'Human are not worthless. Like all creatures, they all deserve the right to live!' _Paying no heed to the proximity of Sesshomaru's weapon, she struggled to free her wrists.

Sesshomaru made a mental note as he observed the accumulating aura around the miko. _'Depending on her emotions, they will either hinder or amplify her spiritual powers…interesting.'_ With the newly acquired knowledge of the relationship between the miko's emotions and powers, he decided to test out his theory. Taking his time he circled around the resisting miko and raised his right arm. With Sounga held vertically above his head, he walked anti-clockwise with the intention of intimidating her and only halted his steps at her right as he brought down his sword.

Out of reflex Kikyo closed her eyes, waiting for the blow that was bound to come. Instead she felt no more than a change in the air's current as Sounga released some of its youki. Feeling the bindings on her coming loose, her eyes fluttered open warily and noticed that Sesshomaru had cut short from slicing her neatly into two. Finally free, she stood up rapidly and raised her arms, carefully evading Sounga's tip. Stepping forward to ensure physical contact, she placed her hands on his breastplate and tried to zap him with her spiritual powers.

The daiyoukai merely watched with indifference as nothing more than a spark of violet energy emitted from her hands. It was utterly useless against him. He had felt no more than a tingle. _'Perfect,'_ it was just as he had thought; Sounga's energy had managed to temporarily nullify her powers. As the polo opposite of Tenseiga—the sword of life and heaven, Sounga—the sword of death and hell— was capable of repelling holy powers.

Finding no amusement in the miko's astounded façade he sheathed the sword, grabbed her hand and held it in front of her face. "It is meaningless to attempt to hurt me. You do not have the necessary power to accomplish such infeasible task."

"For someone who believes so highly of yourself, weakening me in order to prove your strength is pusillanimous!" Kikyo shot. At her current state of vulnerability against the demon lord she could only fight back with words. As usual, she hated this feeling of insecurity welding inside her, being so helpless at a time like this made her loath the one responsible—Sesshomaru.

With a deep frown, Sesshomaru applied pressure on Kikyo's hand which he still held on to. The miko flinched but made no sounds. "Miko, do not try my patience. Hold your own tongue and you will not lose it. Otherwise I will ensure that it is cut out and removed."He warned as he released her hand. "You are mine, for me to deal with as I desire."

"No, I belong to no other but myself. And it is you who should be cautious of your tongue. If my assumptions are correct, you are in need of my assistance, are you not? My ability to foresee the future through a simple touch is what you require in your plans." Taking a deep breath, she replied coldly. Against him, she would need to resolve to all her cunnings and intellect as a means of countering his superiority. It was easier said than done, for her conscience was screaming at her for an assault.

Sesshomaru paid no heed to what she had just said as he began his inspection of the miko's body. He studied her up and down, his face impassive as usual despite the queries which ran through his mind. It was quite strange really, her resilience and fortitude reminded him vaguely of someone, and he couldn't resist the urge to prove her wrong. "I shall demonstrate the advantage I have over you." He whispered.

"And what action would you take?" Kikyo questioned tonelessly. "Would—" Her sentence remained unfinished as Sesshomaru traced a finger on her collarbone, making her she shivered involuntarily. Staring down after he had removed it, she noticed that a rosary had magically materialized around her neck. Eyes widening, she desperately tried to remove it. Nevertheless, the beads would go no more beyond her eye level.

"As a miko you should be well aware of what they are. Years ago, a dark miko created the Beads of Subjugation with anticipation that she might gain control over youkai. I altered its purpose so that it may be used on mikos instead." Sesshomaru explained with indifference. "With these I have full control over your actions and spiritual powers. It matters not if your mind is unwilling to cooperate, your body will be forced to."

Kikyo was stunned to the core as she digested the information. Face pensive, her shoulders slumped and her arms dropped back down to her sides. It had been beyond her expectations that Sesshomaru would result to such method to ensure her collaboration. As a miko, she had created similar beads on numerous occasions and therefore knew the exact extent of its powers. She could do nothing to change her current disadvantage. She was concerned and trapped.

"How long—" She began.

"You will remain here until my conquest is complete. Remember your freedom now belongs to me." As if reading her mind he replied before exiting the dungeon, slamming the door shut behind him. With a click the bolt was fastened once again, imprisoning her freedom as well as hope.

Kikyo lowered her head so that her bangs concealed most of her face. Jaws tightened and fists clenched, her whole body shook in anguish. How could she escape from this horrifying fate? She did not wish to assist Sesshomaru in the wars like his tool. However, the solution was not just a matter of refusing to cooperate. Like a puppet on strings, she was now completely in his territory and control. The sooner she could break free of his control, the sooner she could kill him. She knew that this would be her obligation as she had promised Takaharu. Sesshomaru must be stopped; his lust for power had become too dangerous to be left alive. But for now, she was compelled to assist him, at least until she had located his weakness. Until then, she decided, she would observe his every move closely and discover his inner secrets.

'_But why?'_ Against all odds, the usually strong-willed miko felt weak in the knees. Slumping down onto the ground she reaffirmed her unattainable goal. With a depressed sigh she welcomed a blessed sleep that would momentarily relieve her of her distress. Curling into a ball to suppress the numbing coldness coursing through her, her mind flashed with images that loitered from the effect of touching the Lord of the West.

'_Sesshomaru, flee from the reality as you desire, but do not believe for a moment that you can escape. Our every step contributes to the final ending. Our feet are heading towards a destined finish. No matter what outcomes may be resulted from our actions, I know for certain that only one of us will live on. I have seen it in my visions: at the very end, fate shall decide upon our existence.'_

...

...

...

**Author's Notes: Chapter Four is now complete and is ready for any suggestions, feedbacks, reviews and even critics.**

**As of now, Sesshomaru and Kikyo have engaged themselves in an intense verbal combat that concluded with the former's victory. Although Kikyo has lost this first round, that doesn't mean that she's down for the count. Knowing our favorite miko, it is certain that she'll retaliate. **

**So next time Sesshomaru finds himself dealing with political issues while Kikyo gets herself an escort. **


	5. Chapter 5-In the West

**Author's Notes: Thank you to all those who have taken their time and gave a review. Your feedbacks are greatly appreciated.**

**As usual, please bear with me if I make any mistakes or errors, especially in terms of the language (spelling, grammar, etc.).**

**All characters (Kikyo, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha) from the series Inuyasha that appear in this fanfic rightfully belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own anything in regards to their creation; I have Rumiko Takahashi to thank for that.**

**Now chapter 5 is here. Reviews and feedbacks are very welcomed.**

**Enjoy. **

...

...

...

**Chapter 5-In The West**

* * *

><p>"Boredom is the absence of a good idea."-Sesshomaru on boredom<p>

"Aiding those in dire need can give time a meaning."-Kikyo on boredom

* * *

><p>(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)<p>

Boredom—that was what Sesshomaru was experiencing right now. Several days after his visit to the dungeons, the chancellor and regent of the west, Hibiki, had decided to hold a conference in the Imperial Court.

Exclusively built with polished white stones, the Imperial Court was a sight to behold. Its solo purpose to shelter its inhabitants, it was an indestructible structure that had made the architects swollen with pride. The inside contained a huge rectangular table that stretched across the middle of the room. Twelve wooden chairs were spaced out evenly around it, with the largest made of gold and decorated with colored gems around the edges. Behind the chairs stood two enormous shelves stacked with piles of scrolls, each labeled, sealed and ordered chronologically.

Only twelve privileged youkai of high calibers were allowed to enter this room. Such rules were purposely enforced to stop curious youkai from snooping around for information. And any non-members who entered would instantly be capture for a public execution.

At present, the room was occupied by youkai that were locked in a solemn debate. Scrolls scattered over the polished table as three youkai jotted down notes with their quills. These demons were known as the scribes, who were given the duty of engraving a written description of the proposals given. They sat at the lower ends of the table, closest to the door.

Hibiki, who was positioned right of Sesshomaru, was listening thoughtfully to a suggestion. As second in command it was his role to pay attention to any applications. Fingers clasped together and with elbows placed on the table, the elderly daiyoukai was pensive. Memorizing the primary issues, his golden orbs slid over towards the impassive Sesshomaru who sat on the lord's chair. The chancellor mentally heaved a sigh of exasperation upon noticing the younger daiyoukai's lack of interest. _'Touga-san, such responsibility is too much for me to bear. Why did you leave this world in such abruptness?'_ This was often the one time that he wished his old friend was here to guild his son. Try as he might, he had yet to successfully divert the Lord of the West's attention from his obsessed conquest to politics. Being Inu no Taisho's closest friend, the task of guiding his son was passed onto his shoulders—at least until Sesshomaru was a thousand years old, the age in which an Inu daiyoukai fully reached adulthood and in the case of a lord, was deemed fitted to rule without an advisor. He secretly sighed again. _'At any rate, three hundred years to go until then…' _

Oblivious to the thoughts going inside the chancellor, Sesshomaru welcomed the mental image of his sword piercing through the barrenly shut door that was straight in line of his vision. _'Curse this place,' _he thought. Whilst he held an expressionless countenance, inwardly, he sought to barge down that exit in order to depart from this dreadful suffocating place. Understanding that such intent was beneath his dignity though, he could only fume silently. And it was only because of self-control that he was able to restrain the urge of exerting his frustration on the closest youkai—namely Hibiki.

Although harboring such intention, Sesshomaru for one thing, held no feeling of resentment against the chancellor. But others might envy the older daiyoukai's charismatic look that even age feared to spoil. Born into the Inu bloodline, Hibiki's imperative presence commanded authority and his sociable personality naturally captured followers. Dressed in a finely designed green kimono and with flowing silver hair longer than Sesshomaru's, he offered a magnanimous atmosphere that could most definitely had made the nature sing in synchronization if he wanted to. All the same, no matter how respected Hibiki was, his obstinate fascinations in the regulations of the west frustrated the younger daiyoukai to no ends.

The Lord of the West's eyes then travelled from the door to a speaking elderly youkai before resting on the beautifully decorated portraits that lined the walls. They were illustrations of past rulers engraved onto a golden frame, reminding the future generations of their ancestors. With these ancient artworks, their tales would leave a permanent mark in the history of the west and continue to inspire their offspring.

Unfortunately, they had failed to impress the current lord. Looking at the drawings only managed to aggravate the daiyoukai and strengthened his resolve in wiping out the portraits of these youkai who have invented the ruling system. Oh, how much he despised the Imperial Court room; it was probably one of his most hated things. Although he knew that politic was essential to the kingdom's administration, he could never bear the discussions. After all, he was never much of a public speaker and would never be one. But then again, why bother speaking when his power spoke for him. To him unnecessary talking was for the weak—those who beg and plead. The strong ones have no need for words, they did whatever they desired and no one would dare to question their actions.

Despite being the one who held supremacy, it had been his father's desire to allow democracy within his reign, where everyone had a right to voice out their opinions regardless of their status. In contrast to his son's ruthlessness, Inu no Taisho was born relented. Although powerful, he was also compassionate and gentle and abhorred the idea of spilling unnecessary blood. He had dedicated his entire life in protecting the weak and had the desire of uniting Mirakururerumu.

Sesshomaru had inherited his father's birthright subsequent to his death. Nevertheless, the daiyoukai was not his father and therefore wanted to make several alterations to his regulations. It was a painfully slow and agonizing process since many elders had become accustomed to Inu no Taisho's laws. However, he was convinced that the situations would change over the next few decades; as undoubtedly, the ruler received the ultimate say.

"Sesshomaru-dono, do you agree with the arrangements?" the youkai who had been speaking to Hibiki suddenly asked, all the while dragging Sesshomaru back from his deliberation.

The Lord of the West let out a grunt, obviously displeased that his thoughts were interrupted by Gorou. While it seemed that his adviser had asked for his opinion, Sesshomaru could easily tell that the youkai was attempting to challenge him, to make him submit to his ideas. Truth to be told, he wasn't paying any attention to Gorou's speech. However, that did not mean that his sensitive ears had failed to perceive his words. _'Foolish old man…Another reason to add to my detestation to the Imperial Court.'_ Anyone would have thought that after centuries of ruling, his superiority ought to be unquestionable. Nevertheless, there were those who attempted to overtake his inherited power—Gorou was a primary example in this case. _'Humph, this Sesshomaru does not easily excuse disobedience.'_

Kotori casted a worried glance towards Sesshomaru while holding her breath. Since she and Inuyasha were not amongst the elected twelve, they were excluded from the high tables. Nevertheless, since the two were considered Sesshomaru's _favorite_ and _most trusted_ guards, they were permitted to stand near the doorway and listen. Hibiki and the other members had once stoutly protested against the arrangement. But with a death glare from the daiyoukai and the explanation that the two would prevent eavesdroppers from outside, the matter was resolved rather _peacefully_.

The demoness was trying hard to conceal her concern for her lord. She had detected Sesshomaru's lack of attentiveness and was anxious that the daiyoukai would not know how to respond to the question regarding the miko. Fighting her uneasiness, she stole a glimpse at the chancellor and discerned the mirth within his sunlit orbs. _'Hibiki-sama is laughing? Why though? How can he find amusement in this?' _Nonetheless_, _her concern was needless and was quickly disposed of when she heard Sesshomaru's reply.

"No, your idea will only prove to be a downfall." He stated plainly while Gorou's eyes widened in both surprise and confusion.

"Why not Heika? Surely by putting fear into the miko, she will assist us straight away. If we instead waited for her co-operation it would be time consuming." Gorou insisted. The old youkai now realized that Sesshomaru had indeed caught his every word, but that didn't mean that he would back out now. No, he wouldn't. It was time he taught that arrogant dog a lesson by humiliating him.

Ever since the day Sesshomaru had inherited the throne and publicly outsmarted him, Gorou had abhorred the lord. The old youkai once had high hopes that once Sesshomaru took over the management of the west, he would be able to manipulate him like a puppet on strings. But he had misjudged the daiyoukai's intelligence. Like his father, Sesshomaru was not one to fall for tricks and thus, Gorou's thoroughly considered plan had backfired, just like it did with the great Inu no Taisho.

At the same time as Gorou's humiliating reflection, Hibiki and the other nine members looked at the Lord of the West, waiting for him to answer. It was clear to them that the advisor of the west had just had the guts to demand an answer from Sesshomaru. All of them understood that if Sesshomaru could not provide a reasonable reason, he would be disgraced in front of the whole council. Many of them inhaled a deep breath as they tried to contain their excitement. Even Hibiki, who was famed for his poker face, couldn't help but let a minuscule smile play on his lips.

For immortals such as themselves, who had all the time in the world, they had witnessed numerous interesting things. Nonetheless, one of the disadvantages to eternal life was that they could not keep themselves constantly entertained and after a while, things tend to become tedious and repetitive. If anything, there was one thing that always attracted their attention; it was whenever someone daringly challenged the fearsome Lord of the West, thus ensuring a commotion to follow. Regardless of desiring some form of entertainment it didn't implicate that they would dare to challenge him themselves. So now that Gorou had volunteered, they couldn't help but watch in glee.

"Do you deem that I had not already considered that?" Sesshomaru questioned, his eyebrows falling to a dangerous level.

Gorou had to fight back a gulp as the Lord of the West continued. "After my examination, it is beyond doubt that the miko's powers are associated with her emotions. Fear does not amplify her spiritual powers, anger does. And I do intend to liberate her anger. For only when she is angered will she be a valuable weapon for the west."

Gorou nodded to show his understanding as well as signifying his defeat. "I understand now Sesshomaru-dono, forgive my rudeness." With that said the elderly youkai sank into his chair and did not utter a single word for the rest of the discussion.

Satisfied with the result Sesshomaru waved his hand dismissively, indicating the continuation of the session.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

The afternoon sunlight streamed lazily through the clouds and down upon the Western Lands, dissolving the chilly air that lingered from the previous nights. The entire land of the Inu youkai was finally bathed in a warm glow after the recent yet, unexpected monsoon. Trees swayed gently in rhythm with the breeze and insects hummed their tunes. It was the reverse of the night as the light chased away the darkness. The palace ground was vibrant with life as hundreds of youkai revolved around their daily lives. Each busy with jobs and tasks, all of them were needed in order to maintain duration of the place.

"During the Imperial session, Sesshomaru-sama had me worried. With the distantness in his eyes, one would think that he didn't hear Gorou-sama's words." Kotori admitted as she and Inuyasha walked out of the training room and into the long corridor. Their footsteps echoing on the timber ground were masked by the maids that dusted the floor.

"Sesshomaru-sama never ceases to amaze me." Kotori continued with atypical cheerfulness, turning sideways to avoid an approaching demoness from the opposite direction. As usual, Kotori was barely able to contain her admiration for the daiyoukai. To her, Sesshomaru was her whole world. Without him she would have been long gone, blinded by revenge and grief…

Years ago—at the young age of six—she was abandoned by her father and banished from the Tori clan that resided in the snowy peaks of the west. Even supposing that his father—the clan's leader—had always brooded over the fact that she was born flightless, she had never thought that he would be so coldblooded to discard her. On the verge of starving and freezing to death, it was Sesshomaru that had coincidentally found _the more-dead-than-alive _girl shivering at the base of the mountains. It was the daiyoukai that had saved her from death and hatred. He had fed her, sheltered her and even taught her the art of the sword. From the first day, Sesshomaru had made it clear that he had the intention of turning her into a living weapon, to fight for him. But she didn't care; Sesshomaru was her savior and she had pledged her loyalty to him. Discarding her original noble status she instead chose to live a life of carnage in order to serve her lord. No longer the heiress of the Tori clan, she was reborn as Kotori, the falcon demoness that would slay any that crossed her lord's path!

Inuyasha, unaware of the reflection going inside Kotori's head, groaned loudly: "Why do ya keep on talking about Sesshomaru? I don't get what's so great about him." The hanyou turned his head left towards the female as he waited for a reply. He could never understand her appreciation for the Lord of the West. _'How can anyone like that iceberg?' _

Realization drawn upon her, a snigger slipped out of Kotori's mouth. Immediately, Inuyasha responded with a raise of his eyebrow. Kotori was never one who would freely express her joy unless she was mocking him._ 'What's she teasing about now?'_

"Inuyasha-sama, you don't have to be jealous of Sesshomaru-sama."

"…What...! Who said I was jealous?" Inuyasha stammered as he tried to recover from the sudden shock and nearly collided into a servant. Relying upon instincts, he managed a not-so-elegant side step before adding a glare at the apologizing youkai who promptly brushed past his shoulder. "I will never be jealous of that bossy boots."

The two approached the garden full of flourishing trees as Kotori let out another snicker. "Hai, you are _jealous_." She deliberately placed stress on the last word.

"No, I'm not!" Inuyasha shot, stomping his bare foot hard onto the grass-covered ground to highlight his irritation. His gruff voice was loud enough to frighten several birds which were resting on a nearby tree. It caused them to spread their wings and fly into the blue sky, squawking at the top of their lungs whilst doing so. Yet, their piercing cries were no match for the clamor below—

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"You are,"

"So not!"

"You are!"

"No!"

Kotori shook her head in glee. She really enjoyed teasing the hanyou. The way which he reacted when being compared to Sesshomaru was priceless. Even though she wouldn't mind continuing their game, she had an obligation on hold. _'It's a pity really; I would love to get more out of him.'_

"It is pointless Inuyasha-sama; you can't win against me in a verbal argument. Your face literally has the word jealousy written on it. But anyway I don't have time for another quarrel, I have to go." She declared suddenly.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked in fake ignorance. He wasn't _that_ stupid; he knew that for Kotori to have little time always meant that she had a task prearranged by Sesshomaru. His eyebrows twitched in pure frustration and he crossed his arms over his chest. _'Why must Sesshomaru ruin all my fun?'_ Although mostly together for assignments, it was not often—as far as he was concerned—that he received private time with her. There were so many things he had wanted to converse about but was apparently never given the chance.

Kotori must have mistaken his gesture as perplexity because she quickly indicated her free hand to the wooden bowl that she was carrying on a tray, "I am taking this to the miko." She explained. Her voice was slow and calm, as if she was speaking to a child.

Inuyasha didn't mind her tone as his gaze wandered to the bowl containing a recently made broth. "Why are you doing this, can't the servants do it?" He asked whilst taking a sniff. A delicious scent of vegetables assaulted his nostrils. _'Smells so good,'_ He could hear his stomach rumble in agreement.

"Actually, Sesshomaru-sama thinks that I am the most suitable candidate for this assignment. Henceforth, I will be keeping a watchful eye on the incarcerated miko whilst tending to her daily needs." Kotori responded with a trace of self-importance in her voice. Pausing momentarily she reconsidered her words. For fear that Inuyasha didn't comprehend the implication behind her post shift, she elaborated: "You know, I will be spending the majority of my time with the miko. Because of my new schedules, you will have to do my proportion of work…_including_ the paperwork."

When the hanyou offered only silence she glanced at him and narrowed her eyes when she saw what had caught his attention. "Don't look at the broth like that, you cannot have any. And more importantly you are drooling on it!"

Inuyasha grinned mischievously. Now let's see if he could earn some sympathy from the demoness whom he would soon see less frequently than before. "Oh, come on Kotori. Be reasonable. I'm starving." He rubbed his stomach while putting on the most imploring look he could manage, hoping that she would fall for his prank.

Her eyebrows puckered and her ears convulsed at his rough yet somehow alluring voice. Managing to let out a snort of derision she promptly picked up her pace, disregarding his puppy-like eyes. "No, wait until lunch." She informed bluntly before disappearing around the corner and into another hallway.

Inuyasha let his act drop and unknowingly mimicked her snort. He had just given his best drama performance! It was impossible that Kotori had just shrugged it off like it was nothing. No, it wouldn't do; he wouldn't be ignored, especially by her. _'Just you wait, this isn't over.'_ He silently warned as his feet took off. Pursuing the demoness he turned a sharp right across the bend, seeking to relocate his target around the next corridor. _Thud!_ He hissed as he rammed into something cold and firm before landing on the floor on his rear.

"Dammit, why can't you watch where you're going?" Inuyasha bellowed as he rubbed his head with his hand. No reply. Soon after, he sensed Sesshomaru's youki flare up. _'Huh? That youki…'_ He looked up with caution and just as his senses had forewarned, the Lord of the West stood in front of him, with a clear evidence of disdain on his pallid features.

"What's with that look Sesshomaru?" He boldly demanded, leaping up at once with his right hand gripping tightly around Tessaiga's hilt. "Are ya looking for a fight?"

Sesshomaru disregarded his challenge and made no movement to draw his weapons. Instead, he resumed in his light stride and walked towards Inuyasha. The hanyou made no movement to attack although he was still presuming his battle stance. As the daiyoukai moved past him, he gave a fleeting glance at Tessaiga before saying in an indifferent tone. "Should you not be attending to sword practice."

Rephrased into a statement instead of a question, Sesshomaru's sentence plainly told Inuyasha that he was not interested in a confrontation at the moment. The hanyou felt relief and anger coursing through him at the same time. _'Damn it…I acted so much like an idiot and got all tensed up for nothing.'_ He relaxed his pose and snorted. "Whatever. We'll fight next time."

"Hmm," emitting a deep rumble in his throat, Sesshomaru's _yes_ reached Inuyasha's triangular ears.

The hanyou gave an acknowledging nod before spinning on his heels and redirecting his route to the gardens where he usually practiced. He sprinted off in a hurry, not trusting Sesshomaru with his back despite knowing that the daiyoukai had no intention of attacking. As he disappeared into the green scenery of the gardens Sesshomaru continued down the right corridor.

'_Seems like that bastard is in a good mood,'_ he thought to himself as he profusely and skillfully leaped from tree to tree—his favorite method of travelling. Normally after a court session, Sesshomaru would be aggravated and a slight tumult would have been enough to completely ruin his mood. However, today was different; Sesshomaru was not irritated, even though it was impossible to tell from just his facade. Still, the Lord of the West had actually responded when he had issued a challenge, instead of his usual _ignoring the weaklings'_ attitude. _'Maybe the old man Gorou did do a good thing with his lousy mouth after all.'_ A sly grin tugged the corner of his lips as he propelled his body into the air by pushing his right foot off a branch.

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

Kikyo's face was deadpan as she sat in a lotus position in the corner of the dark gloomy dungeon. Body half concealed within the shadows, her hands rested awkwardly on top of her legs, restricted by a pair of handcuffs.

Within this eerie prison she felt isolated. The four solid walls of the room sealed her away from the outside world. Bored out of her mind, she relieved herself through mediation and by staring at the cobwebs which hang on the stone ceiling.

Counting today, she estimated that she had been here for at least seventeen days and surprisingly, Sesshomaru had not made a single move. At first Kikyo felt certain that he would enforce her to become his slave, using her abilities to the extreme. Yet, all the dog youkai did was imprisoned her and left her alone in the darkness. At times she couldn't help but wonder if he had forgotten about her and had just left her to rot within this structure. But the daily meals delivered to her proved that her notions were erroneous.

Soon after their last _interrogation_—followed by Sesshomaru's exit—two youkai had marched into the room—woke her up in the process—and made a grab for her. At that point in time, still powerless and wounded, Kikyo could do nothing but protest as they brutally secured her wrists with metallic shackles joined together by extended iron chains on either ends. In comparison to the standard handcuffs, the attachment was heavy and much longer, thus allowing some arm movements. Nonetheless, the heaviness caused extreme discomfort and strain. To make the matter worse, the metal would rattle noisily whenever she moved her upper limbs. Such design, she figured out, was done deliberately on Sesshomaru's account; the chains would alert others of her movements and also serve as a means to reduce her powers' effectiveness. What's more, the dark magic within the rosary prevented her from removing the shackles that seemed to shimmer in the reflecting shadows, jeering at her predicament.

Her eyes opened when a set of footsteps announced the arrival of someone—most likely a youkai servant who had been given the job of delivering meals to her. And since the effects of the toxic had not completely worn off, her dulled senses couldn't identify the demon by its youki. Calmly, she turned her head towards the locked door and waited.

_Clang!_ The door opened from the outside and in walked Kotori, carrying a tray. Wordlessly, she bent down and placed the serving dish on the ground in front of the seated figure. Then respectfully, she rose to her feet and took a few steps back to provide Kikyo some eating space. However, instead of eating, the miko merely looked at the bowl of steaming broth before meeting her eyes with Kotori's in a questioning frown.

Kotori flinched when Kikyo's cold eyes met hers but recovered promptly by averting her gaze. "Fear not, there is no poison." She reassured, thinking that the miko suspected her act as a trap.

"No?" Kikyo inquired. Her tone held no emotion and therefore couldn't be deciphered as to whether or not it was a jest or a serious comment. Kotori presumed it to be the latter as the miko appeared to be stern and unforgiving. _'Who can blame her cold manner though?' _She thought and for the first time, took considerations of the miko's feelings. It made her see things from a new perspective. _'A powerful and well-respected miko captured and reduced to a deprived prisoner whose only reason for being kept alive is to be used like a tool. Sesshomaru-sama has stripped her of her pride and imprisoned her freedom. To have so much power and yet be completely helpless…unable to protect her comrades, it is a sad thing…Alas; it still gave her no reasons to murder my friends in cold-blood!'_ Her eyes suddenly glinted like a cold blade. Unpleasant memories of her compatriots being vanquished by the human woman invaded her mind and successfully removed any empathy first felt.

"Do you plan to watch as I eat?" The question brought Kotori back to the present. Blinking twice, she shook away all the images of the gruesome deaths and considered the best response to the question.

"Hai, Sesshomaru-sama did instruct me to keep an eye on you while you eat." She replied casually, recalling the daiyoukai's orders from the previous day. _'Be caution of the miko's every move.'_

"Sesshomaru actually presumes that a broth will aid me in my escape. He does think rather highly of me—a human. " Kikyo said incredulously, shrugging her shoulder in what Kotori assumed as silent laughter. "Inform him that he doesn't need to be concerned about the possibility of my escape, for I have no intention of doing so." This time, there was no doubt of the mockery laced onto her voice.

'_What?' _Kotori blinked in confusion. This miko was really confusing her; first she mocked her lord, making her clenched her fists in anger. Then she assured her that she had no plans of fleeing. _'What is she up to?'_ Kotori had no clue. _'I am not made for these guessing games.'_ Her regularly preferred style was to obey and be submissive—it was the way she was taught. Problem solving and tactics weren't really her strength—something which Sesshomaru had discovered during the early stages of her training. She had no talent in reading people, and knowing what was in the mind of someone as unpredictable and sophisticated as Kikyo was proving to be impossible. Already, her head was hurting from the train of thoughts. _'Now'_, she decided, was the time to change the topic, before she's forced to delve deeper into the matter.

"Since you don't wish to eat, do you want to take a walk outside instead? I'll be your guide around the palace." She offered.

But Kikyo was very guarded though, for her eyes narrowed at her suggestion. "You are willing to allow a miko such as myself to roam within the lands inhabited by youkai? What could you demons possibly gain from it?" the miko inquired skeptically. "Do you intend to humiliate me further by parading me in chains?"

'_What?'_ Kotori shook her head and sighed. Such apprehensiveness; all she wanted was to help and yet the miko seemed keen on rejecting her with repulsion. Refusing to resign to the human's stubbornness, the demoness felt bent on succeeding. One way or another, she was going to get the miko to realize that she had no ill intentions.

"Sesshomaru-sama told me that I could let you out of this prison, as long as I am keeping a watch over you. I am willing to try it…of course, there are places that you cannot go but I believe that it is still much better than staying here all day long. The choice is yours to make." She explained calmly and soothingly, while gesturing at the door behind her to express her point. Then shaking her head as she looked at the rosary around the miko's neck, she continued: "As for the parading in chains part, that's not what I had in mind. I can't remove these chains or the rosary, only Sesshomaru-sama can. But I swear in my honor that I've no intention of humiliating you…Kikyo-sama." She vowed, adding an honorific in order to show some respect.

'_Why must I show her respect?'_ In that instant, she pondered on the question. Although used to being respectful to the residents of the west, this was her first time greeting a human with such reverence. Nevertheless, through their interaction, she began to see how similar Kikyo's behavior was compared to Sesshomaru's. She knew how much pride meant to the miko. And by showing her respect it would at least mean that the demoness wasn't dealing more damage to her already hurt pride. Finding the reason to be appropriate, she concluded her thoughts as Kikyo rose to her feet.

Alarmed that the miko might attack, her first impulse was to reach for her weapon.

"I understand. Allow us to depart." Pretending that she didn't noticed the demoness' tension, Kikyo said in a gentler voice than before. In actual fact, she appreciated Kotori's proposal once she realized that it was genuine. The demoness was taking a great risk in allowing a miko—the natural enemy of youkai—to roam around their lands. Besides, she was feeling miserable within the small confines of the dungeon and desired fresh air once again. Now that the suggestion was put forward, she couldn't refuse; anymore time in this cramped up place and she was bound to lose her sanity.

Kotori silently breathed a sigh of relief. Releasing her hold on her katana, she smiled sheepishly. "Come on then, allow me to show you the Western Gardens. It is the place that Sesshomaru-sama had said that you could go to."

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)

…

…

…


End file.
